Rebound
by Windy days and daisy chains
Summary: It's easy to loose all you had but not so easy trying to get it all back. Two organisations. One battle. A fight for freedom. And young doctor Haruno Sakura once again finds herself thrown into the midst of it all. Future fic Sasu/Saku
1. Sleeping Beauty

_Chapter one_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

-

It was Friday, January 17th about half past six in the evening and the train was almost empty. The trains passing by on the opposite track were packed to the roof with steamed up commuters heading back home from a hard days work, but the only passengers in the train on the right were a bunch of giggly girls dressed up for a night out, a couple of men wearing orange overalls and a silent looking woman slumped down low in the corner, keeping well out of sight from the rest of the world.

There wasn't much to see in the underground, it was all black and grey darkness with the constant rattling of carriages and the low hum of machinery, the rhythm of the tracks.

She tapped her fingers to the beat, a small smile playing her lips. She was always doing that back then- making up songs, playing tunes in her head, imagining the music….

When everything changed it kept her going.

It used to mean something.

One day hopefully it will mean something again.

As the train approached its stop the young woman carried on staring through the window and listening to the sounds of the carriage. The announcer was reminding them not to leave any personal belongings on the train, the girls were laughing at his strange accent- by the sound of his voice he had the flu. The other passengers were standing up, getting their bags, getting ready to leave.

They were trundling along an old brick tunnel lined with wires and cables and trackside waste. She was still playing with the rhythm of the carriages when the train slowed to a crawl, the darkness lifted and they hissed to a halt in the steerie light of the station platform.

The other passengers got off first. As the girls pushed and shoved their way through the door and headed off along the platform their high heeled shrieks echoing coldly round the station. Emerald eyes sneaked a glance at them through the window, they were only a few years younger then herself nut somehow they didn't _feel _a few years younger and she wasn't sure how or why.

But she felt older beyond her years.

A different feeling.

Then she picked up her handbag, adjusted her hat and got off the train.

-

-

"_Sakura!"_

_It was the celebration party and the place was packed to the brim and I was late. Ino's voice saying this was the first thing I heard when I stepped in the door._

_At the time I couldn't see her but a moment later she appeared with a glass of coke in each hand. When she saw me, she smiled. "There you are," she said, "What took you so long?"_

"_I got held up at home," I told Ino. "What did I miss?"_

"_Naruto and Kiba are having a drinking contest, Neji was playing but he's already drunk, it seems out jounin captain can't keep his liquor in," Ino giggled._

_I looked around, past the clump of people beside us and into the sitting area where I spotted Shikamaru and Sasuke on a couch by the window, a bored expression on their faces._

"_This way," I told Ino, taking one of the drinks from her as I worked through the crowd over to the couch. "Hey," I called out to the duo. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing," Shikamaru replied, his voice flat._

_Sasuke exhaled loudly, shaking his head. "This party is crap."_

"_It's only eight thirty," I told him, looking around the room. There was a couple making out on a nearby armchair, and I could see a group of people sitting around a table playing cards. The dance floor was crowded with sweaty bodies moving to the beat and I caught the flash of the familiar bun hairstyle of the weapon mistress before it quickly disappeared into the crowd. "Things could improve."_

_He took a swig of sake, "doubt it."_

"_Oh come on," Ino whined, "be happy, Sound has been defeated!"_

"_Yeah," I chimed in, "now that is something to celebrate about. Orochimaru is finally gone and Konoha can continue in peace."_

"_For now," Sasuke muttered._

_Before I could reply Choji bounded up to us excitedly._

"_You guys have to see this," he rasped, "Neji's lost it! Him and Ten-Ten are whipping the dance floor with their dirty dancing!"_

_-_

_-_

The concourse was crowded with hordes of commuters everyone rushing and racing and fighting for trains. There were thousands of them pouring in from the streets and arriving from tube trains in a never-ending tide of dark suits and briefcases and hurry-up faces, like some kind of manic migration.

The noise was incredible- a swirling tornado of shuffling feet, crowded voices, hissing trains, muffled announcements, railway shrieks, the metallic clanging of hundreds of high heeled shoes denting the surface-all of it merging together to form a vast blind noise that whirled around and steamed and rose up into the stone domed roof, like the sound of a million birds.

She moved along the concourse swiftly dodging from side to side, struggling against the tide- making her way up the tube station. More pushes, more shoves, more harried faces. More noise. She kept going- past the ticket barriers, along the corridor, over the bridge, up the steps and then with a leap she was just another face in the luminous bustling city.

Five more streets.

Not long to go now.

-

-

No one bothered to talk.

In fact they didn't even bother to spare a glance at each other.

Thousands of bodies following the waves, concentrating on getting to their allocated destination. It was rush hour and the road was emerged with chaos- cars, buses, taxis, speeding bikes, flashing lights, roadworks, cranes, pelican crossings, junctions and more commuters.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets avoiding the 'Specials' dark glares and manoeuvred her body to a right turn. It was best to avoid their eyes, so dark, so cruel. Specials kept to themselves, always skulking around the city, making sure there was no trouble- protecting the city. Like a secret police agency only not as helpful and merciful, she remembered being hunted through the ruins of Konoha on that awful day they had come to take her.

She shook her head. Thinking of those days always brought up blurred memories that didn't fit together. The Specials hadn't hunted her of course. Why would they? They'd _rescued_ her, bringing her home from the ruins, sobbing and shivering.

Only two more streets now.

Her mind was trying to calculate a formula on how to cross a busy road at rush hour when the advertisement board caught her eye. Tearing her gaze away from the duo of double-decker buses the WANTED sign flashed loud and clear, startling her whole body.

Suddenly her mind was spinning; the world was getting blurry, that face- it seemed to have triggered something inside of her, something deep.

She blinked, her fists clenching until fingernails drove into her palms. The world had changed somehow. Pinpoints of artificial lights cut harshly through the buildings as she tried to take deep, slow breathes. And then the pain came.

Like a huge piano falling, falling then suddenly hitting her hard on the head at full force. Everything was becoming fuzzy again, and the pain in a head throbbed harder, she resisted the urge of clutching it and moaning. This wasn't the place for dramatics. She let out a slow breathe, telling herself to calm down, somehow that face seemed to ring something familiar.

Pale smooth skin, blond spikey hair, whisker marks etched on both cheeks. A mouth that was permanently stretched into a grin and bright blue azure eyes sparkling with mischief.

Somehow she knew his name.

Naruto.

But in this picture he seemed different.

His face was nothing like it had been a few years ago, now that round full face had turned sharp and angular, short dirty blond hair tangled on top of his head, shadowing fractions of his flashing azure eyes Her skin crawled at the unshaven beard, grotty teeth and uncharacteristic snarl.

Pulling her hat further down she plunged into the crowd.

She tagged along with the ever-growing crowd as they crossed the busy steamed up road.

Another turn to the right, more walking, another road-crossing-drama, a swift manoeuvre to the left and more walking.

Her heels clacked noisily up the marble stairs as she flashed the guard her ID and shuffled into a tall white building wedged between "Rosemary Flats" and "Goggle Enterprises".

The entrance was empty and thankfully so was the elevator.

The rubbery stink of buses, the choke of exhaust fumes, busy dull lives, constantly looking around, thinking about things. That was city life.

-

-

_When it was finally over we retired at the Hyuugas estate. Crowded into one of their many living rooms nobody spoke. For once even Naruto was speechless, Tsunade's woeful words stamped into our minds._

"_So I guess this is it then."_

_Ten-Tens voice echoed round the room, the honesty burning our skin. I leaned against Ino's shoulder and closed my eyes, this couldn't be happening. _

"_I never thought- well I guess this is goodbye."_

"_Goodbye," I repeated._

"_Yes."_

_I looked at Sasuke who was watching me, his hands in his pockets. "Will we ever see each other again?"_

_His dark eyes turned away from mine, we both knew the answer but still- I wanted him to lie. I wanted them all to lie. To say this was all a joke- a sick horrible joke. But they couldn't._

_Naruto forced a grin, "don't worry, we'll see each other again! Believe it!" Good old Naruto._

"_Will we?"_

"_I mean they're going to destroy Konoha!"_

_Ino's familiar shrill voice shivered down my back, I gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder but she ignored me. Her fierce blue eyes, glaring around the room, challenging anyone who opposed her._

"_They're not going to destroy Konoha," said Sai solemnly, "they're 'modernising' it."_

"_Call it what you want but those bastards are going to destroy our village and did you hear what else Tsunade-sama said!?!" snapped Ino._

_A very tense silence followed after Ino's voice but she seemed unaware of it, in fact I could see she was on the verge of tears. Out of all of us she was one of the few who had taken the blow hard which was kind of strange to me because I never knew she was that attached to Konoha._

_Naruto uttered an angry sigh, "they don't need us any more."_

_No one bothered to object, no one bothered to act optimistic, and no one bothered to speak._

_The ninja era had ended._

_And a new modern world had begun._

-

-

Leaning against one of the elevators four walls, the young woman fingered her lank brown hair as her green eyes plunged deep in thought. Seeing Naruto again had set a few of her old memories free but even those were a bit blurred in some places, she mentally scolded herself at not being able to remember properly. It was like something was trying to stop her- tug her away from the past.

Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror she forced her lips upwards and shook her head. It was no point trying to remember those smudged memories, whatever they were about- well, they were no use to her now.

She had a life now, a job, a place to live and she wasn't going to ruin it all with all this useless thinking and hoping.

She sighed and listened to the gentle humming of the lift, slowly increasing its height from the ground. Then with a small _ping _the doors slid open and she stepped out.

Walking past a few doors she rummaged through her handbag and finally emerged with a small silver room key.

Pushing it into the allocated lock of number seventy three she twisted it anti-clockwise and pushed forward.

Soon destiny would tie their fates together once more.

In the form of five faces from the past.

-

-

-

**So this is my first chapter, hope you all found it fairly interesting.**

**I might not be able to update this very often because i have another fic posted up, Blossoms of Sakura. Please check that out as well.**

**Thank you**


	2. Just Listen

_Chapter 2_

_**Just listen**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

-

My eyes flutter open.

Is this a dream?

Ahead there's nothing but darkness. My heart beats loudly in my ears as panic swells inside me. To see nothing, to hear nothing. It's strange; I've never liked the dark. Travelling into the unknown, not knowing which path you're travelling on, the constant neurotic feeling.

It scares me.

I've always been so sure of myself, so confident and all knowing. It has always been me who takes charge and informs everyone what must be done. Me who forms up an indestructible plan fearless that it will work out.

But what if that plan isn't as indestructible as it seems?

That's the darkness.

Not knowing what happens next.

_Please don't leave_

I slip out of my train of thought when something drops on my nose. It seems like a snowflake but has a strange green mystique in its surroundings.

Then I realise I'm leaning against something solid. Not everything is shrouded in darkness. Reaching to my full height of five foot five I slowly turn around.

There planted in front of me is a tree.

_I want to understand_

All my previous thoughts seem to have diminished and I'm left with an overwhelming sense of emptiness. My very breathing is taken away.

Not by the astounding height of the tree nor the colossal width of the trunk- but of the branches. Well what was hanging _off _the branches.

_Don't go_

Instead of the usual cluster of leaves there lay what was recently on my nose.

Hundreds of viridian snowflakes.

What an earth is going on?

As I stood there dumbfounded by this extraordinary sight I felt something light and cold touch my shoulder, twisting my head I found another snowflake. But this time it seemed to have a much brighter glow then the previous one which had dropped on my nose.

_No!_

A gasp escaped my lips. I could see my vision getting blurry and the image of a darkened room flashed in my mind like an ever-repeating advertisement, desperate to catch your attention.

But regardless it was ignored.

_I won't let you stop me!_

Another snowflake dropped to the floor and another. Soon they were all floating off their perches and swimming around me.

"Wow," I muttered quietly, holding my hands out to catch a few, "it's snowing."

_Shhhh, it's just me_

It was getting louder now; I snapped out of my fascination of the glowing flakes and frowned. Why couldn't that pestering voice leave me alone? Why couldn't I ignore it and get on with life.

Where is it coming from?

_Never forget who you are_

So familiar.

I looked down at the glowing flakes mounted in my hands.

Even if I hadn't been in this place for a while I was beginning to grow a certain fondness for it. So peaceful, so serene. Away from all the problems and arguments, it felt nice. To be so far from any civilisation- but still.

Something about standing in this very space made my senses tingle. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about this place seemed so alluring, like a powerful sweet-smelling scent, slowly leading you away.

From where you should really be.

_Never underestimate me_

That voice.

_SHANNARO!_

And then suddenly like being struck by a bolt of lightning it came to me. And I knew suddenly that if I stayed where I was, in all the quiet and darkness and didn't run, I would hear it. I'd have to go back, all the way to the night when I was being chased by those wolf-masked demons, when I'd first heard those terrifying screams for mercy. To unlock those trapped memories I'd have to venture into the unknown, but that was okay. It was the only way, finally to get to the end.

All I'd ever wanted was to forget and move on. But even when I'd thought I'd finally done it, pieces kept emerging, reminding me they were always there.

Because that's what happens when you run from the past. It doesn't catch up; it overtakes, slowly blotting out the future and green landscape so that all you have left is a smudged blur. And the very path you're walking on is swept from your feet, this very path which leads you through everything, the only one which can solely lead you home.

I understand now. This voice, the one that has been trying to get my attention all this time, calling out to me, begging me to listen – it didn't belong to a haunting memory. It belonged to me.

This sudden conclusion some how made me smile, a true smile. One which hadn't emerged in quiet a while. I turned my head to the side. I could see the light slowly increasing in the midst of the darkness, slowly reaching to grab me and bring me back. Back home, back to where I belong. The tree bark felt cool against my skin those pretty flakes were still falling, as I closed my eyes.

-

-

-

_The sun hung low over the horizon, leaving tinges of pink and orange mixed with a calm flash of sky blue. Clouds dashed slightly with rose hung over our heads as the wind gently played above._

_Leaning over the bridge I smiled at my reflection, a happy toothed smile grinned back at me with sparkling jade eyes. I couldn't help but feel a burst of joy inside me, like a newly lit flame. Things were looking up now, our greatest foe had been defeated and it seemed that everything had returned back to normal. Peace treaties had been signed with other neighbouring countries and tranquillity had spread like wildfire across the village, as well as parties, laughter and such._

_Turning round to my two team-mates I couldn't help but widen the distance between my lips. There lay my first team-mate dozing quietly on a tree branch his dark bangs concealing those mystical pools of onyx, seemingly lost in his own thoughts and my other team-mate. In contrast to the first lay sprawled out, limbs jutting out in all directions. A messy mop of sun-flecked hair piled on top of his face, nearly covering his half-lidded cerulean eyes. _

"_What's up Sakura-chan?"_

_I didn't realise I'd been caught staring at Naruto and mentally cringed at the thought of grinning stupidly at him. _

_I couldn't help but giggle, "Nothing Naruto, just thinking."_

"_Oh," the orange clad teen sat up and backed up against the tree trunk, ruffling his hair, "what were you thinking about?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh; my other team-mate turned his gaze to me, "What happens to us now?"_

_There was a paused silence then Naruto looked up at me thoughtfully, "We carry on living as ninja, you know protecting Konoha and all that stuff."_

"_All that stuff huh?" I mused loudly._

_Naruto nodded and smiled, "yeah, all that stuff." His eyes lit up, "and I'll become the next Hokage! Believe it!"_

_I rolled my jade eyes playfully at him and turned to my other team-mate._

"_What about you Sasuke?"_

_He seemed a bit startled at first at being addressed by me but quickly regained his composure and shrugged nonchalantly, "Stay in Konoha and train."_

_I suppressed a groan but Naruto being his usual loudmouth self couldn't resist a snort._

"_God teme it's like your whole life revolves round training, geez you should really get out more."_

_Sasuke growled at him but Naruto seemed oblivious as usual to the death glares he was receiving._

_I being my usual intelligent self knew at once that a fight was about to break out between the two rivals and immediately came up with a plan to evade it._

"_Hey," I jumped off my perch and the duo looked up, "how about we go get some ramen?"_

_I knew at once I'd gotten Naruto hooked line and sinker, now I had to convince the brooding Uchiha._

"_Yeah Ichakaru's here I come!" and then Naruto was off, singing about the different flavours of ramen and babbling on about something or another._

"_Sasuke?" I started hesitantly. "Will you come with us?"_

_He was standing in the space where I was previously sat, concentrating on the burning sun as it slowly disappeared over the horizon, I cautiously walked up to him and gently touched his arm._

_His head slightly shifted as his smouldering obsidian orbs burned forcefully into mine._

_I just stood there a lump rising in my throat, then finally closing my eyes for a brief minute and opening them, to meet his with the same burning ferocity. _

"_Sasuke," my voice softly floated through the air around us, "please, for old time's sake."_

_He continued his gaze then grunted and turned away._

"_Hn."_

_A smile lit my face and my grip on his arm tightened as I dragged him off so that we could catch up with Naruto who seemed so obsessed with his ramen chant that he wasn't aware that for the past few minutes he was chatting intimately to thin air._

_But glancing up at my two team-mates, both whom possessed similar faces of contentment a flash of the same theme occurring more then four years ago flashed in my head. A sudden rising emotion burnt strongly within me at that moment. To be walking with my two team-mates at that singular moment to me seemed so indescribably surreal that even I couldn't comprehend it._

_Joining Naruto's speed out eyes met for a brief moment in that brief moment a conversation which we had shared only a few hours ago. Now, we both shared similar looks of aspiration and reliance._

-

-

-

The softly lit room cast shadows against my eyes, it was dark outside with a few lights poking in from the loud busy nightlife that I sheltered from. For some reason unknown to me I was lying on my soft velvet couch with my reading lamp gently illuminating the room.

Sitting up I couldn't help but feel a strange sensation as my gaze travelled to the large clock pinned above the front door.

Both hands pointed toward the large black ten.

Scratching my head, I swung my legs off the couch, gently patting them against the smooth lush chocolate carpet my eyes wandered to the door below the clock.

It was strange. The last thing which sprung up into my mind was opening my front door at precisely seven o'clock and then-

A cry escaped my lips.

It had all come back, my memories of my childhood, ninja years, destruction of the ninja era. All good, bad and those which seemed best to have stayed forgotten.

But why?

The reason for my five year amnesia perplexed me, what had caused me to forget more than a decade of my life? It had come to my attention that unfortunately there was still a gaping black hole in my memory in which the time approximately after the modernisation project was revealed to us up till waking up in Konoha North Hospital with a bandaged stomach and a broken arm, recuperating from a car accident.

"But why?" I voiced to myself, "why can't I remember?"

I pondered back to the whole hospital fiasco; perhaps the car accident had caused me to bang my head on something. And that head injury damaged a part of my brain, thus the memory loss. However that theory had many gaping holes itself. Why hadn't anyone told me that I had amnesia? Why had my mother not spoken a word? Surely my head would have been bandaged if it had been damaged in the accident.

All these questions. None of it seemed to make any sense. Why had I remembered it all so suddenly? Why were there some pieces that still were a mere smudged blur? And most importantly. What had happened to everyone over the past five years?

"My friends."

I had now resolved to pacing round the room, an old habit of mine that had recently been picked up during those times of too much paperwork from the hospital.

During that forgotten period of mine it seemed the entire whereabouts of my fellow comrades had dissolved as well.

But wait.

My pacing stopped in front of the coffee table.

I had to have something, anything to show the existence of them in my life. Perhaps a picture or maybe a phone number on an old post-it note.

Flicking on the light to my room, my mind raced with wild ideas, perhaps an old picture of Team Seven with an address scrawled on at the back. Or maybe a shabby phonebook dotted with mysterious phone numbers, or even an old medic-in-training book.

"Anything," I muttered, jamming the drawers open and emptying them onto the floor. Just give me anything, a photograph, an address, a hidden phone number or even a grimy old ninja textbook. Give me anything which will link me to my past. A sign that will point me in the right direction. Anything.

Tipping the bottom draw onto the floor I started to sift through my possessions.

An old empty notebook, an encyclopaedia based on human anatomy, 'Computers for Idiots, an easy step-by-step guide to the latest technology'. A hand held game console, more notebooks filled with useless doodles, boxes of hair accessories, mixtures of used and unused stationary, files filled with data from the hospital and more empty notebooks.

I continued to empty my room, inspecting every piece of furniture, leaving no rock unturned. Finally after what seemed like ours of searching my body collapsed onto my bed, the only thing which hadn't been attacked.

Staring at the flawless white ceiling I finally heaved a defeated sigh. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing in my room which showed any clues of my past, it was as if my past life had been completely erased from the face of the earth. Nothing had been left, nothing to enable me to keep in contact with them.

But why?

Giving one last glance at my ransacked room I ran a hand through my messy brown hair, observing its colour. I missed the soft luscious pink it usually bounced with, that was another thing I intended to do.

My rosette musings were interrupted with the sudden growling noise emitted below, a soft blush filled my cheeks and I giggled quietly. Apart from the rushed coffee and half eaten toast I hadn't consumed anything else today, things had been so hectic with the constant rush of patients waiting for surgery's and my ever increasing mountain of paperwork perched on my desk like an omen.

-

-

"Damn," I blinked twice as I gaped at my open fridge. Shuffling through its contents I came out with a bottle of milk two weeks past the consume-by-date. A jar of marmalade, an empty carton of orange juice, a packet of carrots and a container which contained something that looked very similar to a blue ball of fluff.

Clearly I hadn't been grocery shopping in a while.

Tossing the bottles of milk and orange juice in the bin but leaving the mysterious ball of fluff in the fridge because it clearly disturbed me I had to resolve to the wonderful opportunities the fast food industry had to offer me.

Shuffling through the drawer in which I kept all these many fast food joint leaflets I finally concluded that a plain nine inch margarita pizza from 'Jeckys Joint' would be sufficient and typed in their number.

"Hello. Jeckys Joint?"

……

"Yes I'd like to order one nine inch margarita with fries."

……

"Just water please."

I twisted the phone cord round my finger, my eyes travelling unconsciously to the constant flashing lights outside.

"It's number twelve Thereath Avenue, the block of flats between Goggle Enterprises and Rosemary Flats. On the twelfth floor number seventy three."

……

"Okay then, thank you. Bye."

A soft click followed by a constant flat humming sound, filled the receiver. Walking back to my couch I swiped the remote off the coffee table and switched on the television.

A second later I was scrolling through channels, images and colours flickering across the screen.

Now that my memory had been restored, I settled with the News Channel, what was I going to do now?

-

-

-

"_What do you want to do now?"_

"_I want to get out of this place."_

"_I don't think getting out will be a problem, its more like figuring out what you are going to do when you get out."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_I smiled._

"_I mean you can do anything."_

-

-

-

Should I just carry on with this life? There were no past belongings, no reminders. Perhaps they didn't want to be found, who was to say they wanted to see a face from the past?

I tried to focus on the pictures materialising on the screen, the reporters voice seemed to fade as I once again plunged into my sea of thoughts. Why had nobody tried to contact me these past few years? I would have thought Ino would have tried to hold on to our friendship, considering all we have been through together.

But what if she tried had tried to?

My stomach gave a funny jolt. I strongly shook my head, just thinking about all those gruesome possibilities sent shivers down my back. Bloody faces and salty tears flashed in my mind, what secrets and horrifying actions did my absent memories behold? Why had they been snatched from me in the first place?

Enough. I was just about to change the channel when the reporter's voice rushed into my ears. My hand stopped in mid-air it was like a rush of cold ice had been poured onto me.

"… Police warn the public that Araki is a dangerous E-Class criminal who managed to escape a heavily guarded prison earlier this week. Araki who was sentenced to a life sentence was guilty of setting off the five explosions on the 16th February more than five years ago. Killing 50 citizens and injuring dozens, police have been put on high alert to try and capture this criminal, the government has set up a hotline and any sighting of Araki should be reported at once…"

The familiar picture appeared on screen but this time I didn't hide my outrage. It seemed so ridiculous to think about it. Naruto Uzumaki the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha, sworn to become the next Hokage and a loyal friend and member of Hidden Leaf village. It was difficult to comprehend why he killed so many people forget how he escaped prison. Now that required no thought.

He was a naturally gifted mischief maker back in the day and escaping cornered situations required no thought for him. Observing the aged face of my team-mate I couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of doubt. Had he really caused those explosions? There was a possibility that the nine tailed fox was the true criminal and naturally Naruto was once again blamed for its rage, perhaps he was innocent.

The sound of a bell brought me back to my apartment swinging the door open I found myself facing a young teen probably about sixteen with scruffy brown hair dressed in bright green uniform with the logo of 'Jeckys Joint' printed on the front.

"Sakura Mura?" his face was covered with spots and by the look of it delivering pizzas hadn't been what he wanted to do on a Friday night, "a nine inch plain margarita with fries and a drink right?"

I nodded and took out my purse, handing him the money and flashing him a quick smile I closed the door and walked into the kitchen with the warm pizza box, the smell of cooked cheese and bread wafting around the room.

The full odour hit me hard when I opened the box, an overpowering smell of stringy mozzarella, hot tomato and oven baked bread: depending on if you like that particular overload of pizza filled my nostrils.

But that wasn't the only thing which filled my senses.

As soon as my eyes caught sight of it my breathing abruptly stopped, nothing but the echoing vibrations outside and the music and voices emitting from the television in the living room around me. It was all so far away.

Lifting my trembling hand they brushed against its smooth surface, slowly gripping it and pulling it closer.

_JZ5897_

It seemed my sign had finally arrived. Strangely in the form of a scrap of greasy paper stuffed into a pizza box.

-

-

-

_**Right now I'm having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time.**_

_**I think I've forgotten this before.**_

_**- Steven Wright**_

-

-

-

_So after one month I have finally updated one of my stories, note to all readers, this is normally how long my chapters will be for this story and they will usually be in Sakura's point of view. _

_Also thank you to all who reviewed, I hope you liked this instalment, many questions are raised in this section however most of them will be answered in the next chapter for example why Naruto is known as 'Daisuke Araki' and how he ended up in prison._

_Apart from that, check out my other story which I am currently working on, please leave your reviews and tell me what you think._

_Thank you_

_Windy Days and Daisy Chains_


	3. Ms Anonymous

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

_-_

_-_

Have you ever felt that nagging sense that you're missing something? Something deep and important?

But no matter how hard you scrunch and scrutinise it never appears. It's too wedged inside your memory to be coaxed back up to the surface. And then that's when you realise. You can't get it back. It's gone.

Disappeared

Finished

Vacant

A lost jigsaw piece which even if you tried to replace it will never really fit because somehow the groves and colour just don't go, you know it will never be the same again. No matter how hard you try.

And then you finally come to a conclusion.

_I have to go_

That maybe

_I have to go look_

You have to go further

_I'm going to go find it_

And really look at what is hidden

_No matter what happens_

And then you suddenly think of something else

_I'm not going to look back_

Something which didn't appear on your mind in the first place

_Its time to move forward_

Maybe it's not hidden at all

-

_Chapter 3_

_**Ms. Anonymous**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

It took a while for my mind to register those assemblage of letters scribbled hastily on the greasy scrap of paper.

_JZ5897_

Maybe it's just some random code which pizza delivers use to remember which delivery to make.

_Don't be a fool._

Or maybe not.

Exhaling noisily I bring the warm pizza box back into the sitting room and drop it onto the coffee table, the television chattering noisily about a few gray showers soon approaching the Eastern side of the city with sunny spells for the rest of the week.

My mind whirls back to the prime task on point. I have to find out what those numbers and letters mean and I have to find out soon. Because I know now, my mind is clicking with possibilities and it refuses to stop. A sudden rush of Adreline overloads my body as I stare fixated at the flashing pixels on the television. Someone had to send me that paper. And that someone must have known my past. I could feel my stomach drop, and my heat beat faster.

So that someone probably had something to do with the sudden arrival of lost memories. I reached over and picked up the scrap of paper, gently smoothing up the creased edges.

Standing up abruptly I turned off the television and swept out of the room.

Whoever they were one thing was for sure – they had found me.

Now it was time for me to return the favour.

-

Chewing the pencil top my hand moved the mouse over a few icons, clicking a few then heaving a few defeated sighs and retuning back to the search engine. The light of the computer flowed through the ransacked room but I ignored the overturned drawers and piles of clothes. Instead concentrated on the bright screen in front of me, only the clicking of the mouse filled my ears.

Hauling up another huge yawn my eyes travelled to the tiny four figures imprinted on the right hand corner of the screen.

_01:25_

Blinking my eyes back I merely stared at the clock for a few seconds before placing the pencil top back into my mouth and picking up the paper. The jumble of letters and numbers stared back, taunting my mindlessness as they grinned wickedly in all their unassailable glory.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, knowing there would be no reply I returned back to the glowing screen which was slowly becoming brighter and stinging my eyes.

My hands shifted over the keyboard once again, with the familiar typing clicks once again filling my ears. Pushing my face closer to the screen I scowled as the search engine returned with again no helpful answers. "Where are you damnit?"

I growled impatiently and leaned back against the chair, rubbing my tired eyes as I examined my shambolic room with amusement and annoyance. It was going to take me a long time to clean all this up, I groaned at the sight of the rubble of books. Not to mention return those library books, they must be overdue by now. I would have to pay a visit to the-

I stopped in mid-rant and froze my view on the books. Zooming in on the spines and getting even closer on what was written on the spine.

_YH8906_

_TF2356_

_BN5628_

_DC2813_

And all of these numbers had the same thing in common.

They each had a reference number, one which was recognised on any database machine in the library, one which could recognise just which book was labelled '_JZ5897'._

Turning back to the computer I happily pressed the 'off' button and stretched. How could I have been so blind to not notice what was so painfully lying right in front of me? I stood up and arched my back feeling my muscles stretch and move into place; it was so easy yet so clever. Who would have been able to realise that this code, looking so complex and mysterious was merely a code for a library book.

-

-

-

_I strolled upon the planked walkway that would lead me to another part of my world. The wooden bridge stretched across the narrowest part of the pond. My fingers stroked the banisters where the wood had started to turn green._

_My ears were met with the soothing trickle of water that relieved the soul as is flowed gently beneath the ancient bridge. It stood imposingly in this lost world that man had forgotten, like a monument to all things great. _

_The smell of fresh green grass drifted in on the winds breath, refreshing the mind as my eyes were cleansed by butterflies dancing in the sun's rays. The serenity of the surrounding made you feel at one with nature. Long, delicate fingers of weeping willow behind me caressed their reflection in the water. A quilt of many greens enveloped me from behind whilst in front of me lay a sea of pink and white. Lilies- the fragrance of lilies rose._

_A sense of relaxation engulfed me as I stood in the middle of the arching bridge admiring the view. _

"_Sakura."_

_I was startled out of me reverie by a deep velvet voice pulsing through the tranquillity and shattering the newfound peacefulness I had found._

_Turning, he was standing a few feet from me hands stuffed in his pockets and speculative eyes trained on me._

_Fully facing him I tilted my head to one side, eyes narrowed curiously," what are you doing here Sasuke?"_

_He lifted his head lazily and gave me one long calculative look before replying. "You didn't come for training so Kakashi sent me to look for you."_

_Slowly nodding in understanding I smiled apologetically and raised a hand through my hair as the wind picked it up, "gomen, I lost track of time."_

_But Sasuke seemed to not be listening anymore; instead he was twisting his head towards every corner, coal eyes drinking in the distinct change of backdrop. Finally he turned back to me, "what is this place?"_

_Shrugging my shoulders I glanced at the darkening sky before turning back to the pond and closing my eyes, I could feel the tranquillity setting back in as the wind slowly crept in, sweeping through the trees and gently nudging the water lilies so that they were quietly bobbing along the stagnant water. A place of true bliss, my own paradise._

"_I found it once when I was looking for herbs for the hospital. It was a fairly long time ago. I've never seen anyone around here so far except you of course." I re-opened my eyes, "It's just a place where I can think."_

_I could hear soft footsteps then he was standing right next to me, "it's also a great place to meditate, you know re-collect your thoughts," I playfully winked at him, "and remember Uchiha no stealing please."_

_His eyes were closed and a beautiful smirk adorned his flawless features, I took this rare moment to steal a glance at him and smiled. Right now he looked so peaceful and unaware of what the world held for him it was moments like these that I cherished the most, right now we didn't need to think of the future we didn't need to dwell of the past and neither fret about the present. This was a place which neither hung in the past, present or future, it merely floated aimlessly around each, never touching yet you knew it was there. _

_All you had to do was reach out, just brush your fingertips to feel the warmth and you were there, back into the place in which time was of no existence and the completeness filled you with joy. It was an unexplainable feeling yet when you experienced it at once you knew what it was there. That feeling, the longed feeling which I had always ached for._

_The feeling of being loved._

_-_

_-_

_-_

As usual the crowds were bustling and the rhythmic car honks and magnified advertised voices echoed through the streets of the city. The sun was still making its way into the sky as the human race worked tirelessly under it, never breaking a sweat or sparing a glance at the lives which flew byWinding my way through the busy people I joined a group of people carrying briefcases and dressed in fresh tweed suits crossing the busy roads, city life had taught me it was best- not to mention safe- to travel in crowds, stragglers only found it hard to survive through the hectic streets and avenues and crossing roads was a difficult feat itself.

Through the years of experience I called this useful technique 'skipping'. The name really explained itself, basically you had to skip from one crowd to another, tagging along and blending in with the surrounding occupants, then when it was your time to part you merely joined another group and as before blended into their surroundings. A very easy and useful technique once perfected and part of one of the many city rules you had to adjust to.

Cursing my shortness I peeked on my tiptoes through the tall hats and beehive hairstyles, a glimpse of white marble came into view and I settled back into my place next to the traffic lights waiting for the light to turn red. The library would be coming into full view in a short time; I could feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach and tightened my grip on my handbag. Soon – very soon I would find out what secrets those jumble of letters really held.

With each step my anticipation grew, I could feel the nervousness increases its strain on my stomach, finally the stone marble came into full view and I found myself seeing white.

One of the most magnificent things that the city beheld was probably the great library, it was said to be the biggest library that existed through any of the cities, containing thousands of books. You were first captivated with its exterior and architectural design, covered with unblemished white marble with a huge stainless glass dome in the middle it was a beautiful sight to see.

My boots clicked across the marble stairs as I walked to the large front doors with large golden letters engraved across the top on a large slate of white marble, shining as clear as day.

'_Neither a wise man nor a brave man lies down on the tracks of history to wait for the train of the future to run over him'_

Walking inside there were hundreds of people wandering around in the entrance hall, on the walls large golden framed pictures littered the white marble as echoed voices bounced across the smooth stone and smaller domes. I brushed past a group of chattering woman and entered through another pair of silver doors, finally stopping to grasp back my awe.

The walls, the shelves, the floor – as far as the eye could see thousands of books lay. Thousands of volumes, so many titles and pictures containing words of wisdom just waiting to be unveiled. The sunlight streamed in through the largest dome which instead of marble was made of stainless glass, shades of purple red and hundreds of other different shades of colour decorated the panels of glass as they reflected different shades of light through.

After a few more minutes of wandering and shameless gawping at the towering shelves of books I finally planted myself at a vacant computer in a more quiet area. Then I got to work. It would be quiet easy to find the book, the database held information of very single book which existed in the library, informing you if it had been borrowed, who the author was, the genre of the book ,e.t.c. All that I needed to do was type in the code of the book and with a click of the button I would be able to locate it.

With a positive ping the results came and my eyes widened. My stomach seemed to have reached a funny jolt and the butterflies seemed to have flittered up my oesophagus consequently I was now finding it difficult to breath.

The book – the book which was instructed by the paper to hold the key to my past – that very book.

Was written by Kasai Nobuo, it was currently not borrowed – my heart gave an aberrant beat.

And was an encyclopaedia of human anatomy.

I finally allowed the oxygen to flow back into my body and my muscles relaxed, of course my career would have been significant not only to the present but also to my past. Therefore it was obvious where the information was hidden. My mind raced with more possibilities and theories, concluding to another question – what kind of information?

I decided not to ponder on the question any longer and stood up, turning the computer off I picked up my belongings and walked to the non-fiction section. There were many people littered here and there but the medical section was mostly deserted. That's where I started my search; I first started to scan the section alphabetically beginning with the letter 'N' my tries led to failure so I decided to look in the encyclopaedia section. My gaze landed on the large volumes and my heart fell.

Something told me I was going to be here for a very long time.

-

Placing the large book back into the shelf my thumb ran across the spines, heaving a sigh I glanced up at the large dome, the sun's glare was slipping into my eyes now and it was clearly getting on my nerves. Glancing down I caught sight of my bag a few feet away from the foot of the ladder perched comfortably on a chair. I climbed down the ladder and dusted my hands then collapsed into a chair. It was half past twelve, forty five minutes prior from when I first stepped into the library doors and I hadn't found anything – absolute nada.

Bringing the piece of paper back into view I started hard and looked up at the shelves of encyclopaedias'. Who knew there were so many?

_Focus_

Squinting, my eyes trailed to the left, the letters caught my eyes and I finally stood up once more and grabbed the ladder. Once again climbing up my hand reached over to a large grey book with tattered edges and only a few gold words printed on the cover, but nonetheless it made my day and finally lifted my mood.

'_Atlas of Anatomy' by 'Kasai Nobuo'_

Tucking it under one arm I slid down the steps and hurried back to the table, the sun beating mercilessly at my back as though it was urging me to hurry and unveil the mystery.

My hands wandered over the hard leather cover, finally grasping the corner and with one heave I was engulfed in pictures texts and intensely described graphs. I flipped through the pages, the text did not matter it did not tell me what I wanted to know.

When I was about half way through the book a slip of paper caught my eye, I was flat and seemed to have been folded a few times. On one side lay the letters 'F.D' stamped in black in the middle.

Curiously I opened the paper and gazed at the first letters which lay neatly written at the top.

_By the time you are reading this my very existence will have been wiped and so will any real evidence of what was a powerful and influential era. Hopefully this letter will have reached only one person which I hope will have finally found this._

_Haruno Sakura_

At this I stopped reading and started blankly at the two words. Haruno Sakura? Why had this person in their last days written a letter then hidden it only so that I would find it?

_I know you will find this Sakura because not only do I know you – _

_-But I am you._

Again I stopped reading, my heart seemed to have frozen and so had any other reaction stimulants. I myself had written this letter. That itself was simply absurd yet strangely judging my state and the neat familiar hand writing answered many questions. Who would have known better then myself that hiding the letter in a medical textbook not to mention in a library was the best bet of keeping this secret away from prying eyes? Ensuring the letters existence would have been easy because it would have been kept and preserved over the years in one of the most important and well-cared places in the city.

_Yes as strange as it may same this is Haruno Sakura aged 17 writing this very letter. Still not convinced?_

_The last thing which Uchiha Sasuke said to you before he left for Sound at the age of 12 was a simple 'arigato' _

_You were bullied as a child because of your large forehead but Ino saved you and presented you with a red ribbon which you later returned._

_Until the age of 15 you had an Uchiha Sasuke shrine hidden in your cupboard – yes I know that because I am __**you**__. Satisfied? Good now we can carry on._

_Right now you will have already received your memories back so I will start from the beginning._

_At the age of 17 and with the rest of Rookie Nine, Konoha had successfully defeated Sound. War was over and peace treaties were being signed with other countries. All was looking well until a rift began in the Land of Lightning. Something was going on in the depths of the country completely unknown to the rests. Rumours said that corruption had spread over the governors and elders of Kumogakure while others said that the Raikage had been replaced with someone more influential yet possessed darker intentions. The truth was unspecified however that didn't stop the rumours from reaching the other countries. _

_Back in Leaf Hokage Tsunade-sama sent five jounin to go and investigate what was really happening in Lightning, they returned with shocking results. It seemed a civil war was brewing between the governors. A man named Hisashi and a few other governors and elders had other plans for Kumogakure while on the other hand the rest of the governors disagreed entirely. What Hisahi's ideas were was still unknown however there had been an abrupt change in Hisashi after he had gone on a long journey through the other ninja countries a few years ago, many governors as well as Konoha jounin had picked up on this and reported back to Tsunade-sama._

_Satisfied that nothing large-scale would come out of this Tsunade-sama left it at that. However only a few months later disaster hit. Civil war had broken out in Kumogakure and the Raikage was asking for assistance. Leaf followed by Sand and Mist lent their aide and managed to keep the opposing forces under control. Kumogakure had turned into a war zone. _

_After a long time things started to calm within the country and Sand, Leaf and Mist withdrew their forces once the Raikage was able to grasp back the reigns of his power. All seemed to be back to normal._

_It was only a matter of time before we were once again thrown into chaos and Hisashi disappeared. New rumours had started to spread, new problems started to arise in many countries, news of unknown forces attacking innocent civilians and shinobi's started to pass through town to town. News was that these 'creatures' seemed to possess lightning speed, abnormal strength and stamina. Although none of theses sightings had appeared near Leaf we had no idea if they were real or merely rogue ninja. Only a few months later Hisashi once again re-appeared in a non-shinobi village, by this time these random attacks had lessened but they still occurred once or twice. And that's when things started to go down-hill, these 'attacks' seemed to have rustled up many shinobi countries governors and elders, a vortex of fear and suspicion was arising and signs of separation and arguments between countries was coming closer, it seemed like the war all over again. Of course Tsunade put us all on guard however it had to go wrong. _

_Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and I were sent on a scroll retrieval mission on the outskirts of the Tea Village on our way back we were attacked. Co-incidentally it was these rumoured creatures – I can't exactly explain exactly what they looked like only that all those rumours of endless stamina and abnormal strength was true – it happened so fast that before I could blink they had gone – taking Naruto and Sasuke with them. It was a heart-breaking loss, as though I was taken back to my twelve year old self, feeling so helpless and left behind. But I had to be strong for my country and defeated, Shikamaru and I headed back to Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke were no-where to be found yet in a bizarre way that was the last thing on our mind._

_It happened. The shinobi countries were arguing against each other, an elder from Mist had been brutally murdered and the sole witness had sworn he had seen a shinobi headband tied on the murderer, Tsunade tried to calm it all down but it proved fruitless. The bands we had formed were slowly snapping before our eyes._

_Back in Konoha the governors and elders were coming with a new idea themselves. They called it a modernisation project, apparently population numbers were increasing by the year so they all voted to re- design and build Konoha, apparently many buildings from the war had been permanently un-safe and classed as un-safe so this was the perfect opportunity for re-designing- an unimportant matter when compared to other issues but Tsunade excepted._

_While Tsunade was trying to stabilise the countries relationship ties the government happily started to re-design, invisibly growing stronger with every move. It soon seemed that the government seemed to be taking control and acting on impulse rather then on the Hokages orders. New laws were being re-instated and by the time Tsunade realised what was happening, it was too late alas the government had taken complete control and had captivated the citizens in the process. Most people agreed to these laws however they was a small number which defied, those very few including the Rookie Nine remained loyal to the Hokage, we knew there was something deep and hidden which the government was concocting, it seemed for the first time in history Konoha was thrown into civil war, forgetting the other countries we had to focus on what new laws and changes they were forming. New buildings were being constructed, the modernisation project was bigger then what any of us had anticipated, a full out change. Like the snow country new technology was introduced accompanied by the excuse 'Konoha will have a more protected and advanced defence system'._

_We soon decided to take action and find the root of the problem – who was the main man behind all this? What were his real intentions? And with that we started to investigate but not for much longer. Our rebellion caused disturbance within the government which was not appreciated and they unleashed something which uncovered quiet a lot of truths._

_They were called Jin-Rou, their 'nom de plume' was the City Guard carefully designed and hidden by the government. Under their alias they could easily keep an eye over the city and because of their excellent stamina and lightning speed hardly visible by the public. An indestructible fighting machine. What they really are I do not know, but you must be careful around them._

_Later we soon formed a proper rebellion group under the name 'Fuki-Damu' an investigation was set in and spies were sent undercover to probe into the governments plans. This plan soon came under a success and we were soon able to find out a few things about their scheme. _

_Neji found the link between the Jin-Rou and the mysterious beasts which took Sasuke and Naruto. This lead to the realisation that not only were the government behind the random attacks those few months ago but that they also knew where Sasuke and Naruto were. We soon got a tip that their location was in a storage warehouse which Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and I inspected. However when we arrived instantly black hooded figures surrounded us, we had walked straight into a trap. _

_Narrowly escaping these attacks continued steadily, targeting F.K members and slowly decreasing our numbers. The government had one last trick up their sleeve and launched a full scale attack at our headquarters. _

_With our base destroyed and Jin-Rou swarming the whole city we were forced to go into hiding. Unfortunately they had taken many of our forces in the raid including Ino, Shikamaru and a few others. _

_Now our last predicaments before the raid is what I want you to remember and memorize before destroying this document. What I am about to tell you now must __**not **__fall into the wrong hands._

_Before the raid we had also found out something else. The true reason as to how the ninja world lay forgotten._

_Through law everyone had to have a medical jab this included the common influenza jab. However this serum contained a sort of virus, which somehow (I don't know much about it) altered the human brain's memory section, not only causing an amnesia-like state but also putting in fake past memories, this was labelled __**AS5**_

_Now I along with Sai, Kakashi and Hinata have gone into hiding however I know they'll find us soon, probably to give us this serum and alter our lives, wiping away all we were and knew. But I cannot let that happen so now I want you to do some things for me (in way for yourself – very weird I know)._

_I know this will be something you won't comprehend at all, but I want you to go to the eastern side of the city, Sung Avenue No. 12.Inside ask the person at the counter for the technician, tell them you need something fixing. It's a sort of code alias, remember don't tell her your name and don't worry! It'll all make sense soon._

_We have to keep on fighting for the future, just believe and you'll soon see._

_Good luck._

_Haruno Sakura, 15__th__ December_

I stood still for a while, my sweaty hand gripped tightly on the letter as I listened to fast echoes of my heart beats, carefully folding it I placed it safely into my coat pocket and picked up my bag. Then without a sound I silently stood up and walked out of the library, my body was still numb with shock and my head was whizzing with this new pile of information. It was like revising for my medical exam all over again only this time the exam to pass was my life and it was real.

All the way home I blindly bumped into people oblivious to their irritated looks and glares. I was in too much of a shock to realise what was going on around me, those sentences playing in my head like a stuck record, everything seemed to be turning fuzzy and I was suddenly feeling a chill around my body.

It all seemed preposterous to believe yet when I dipped my hand into the coat pocket and ran my fingers against the smooth papers edge I knew it wasn't. The reality was bright and hitting me straight in the face. I wanted to run and hide, it seemed so surreal but deep down back to the letter I knew I couldn't. This was something which I myself had wanted to do, my past self believed in me and that I couldn't ignore.

Flouncing through the hallway of my apartment building I knew it couldn't be put down. Standing in the elevator I pictured myself entering my apartment, immediately steering to the computer, turning it on, searching for an online street finder and typing in the words 'No. 12 Sung Avenue'.

-

-

-

_**Of course she found it in the last place she looked. If she hadn't found it, she'd still be looking.**_

_**- Susannah Brown**_

-

-

-

_Okay, so I know I was supposed to update Blossoms of Sakura but please people! - I don't chose when inspiration hits me and for which fic, it just comes ok? _

_Hope you liked this chapter, just revealed a huge chunk of the plot but don't worry there's still more interesting stuff to come I promise. _

_I'm currently working on future chappies so my updates will be later plus schoolwork isn't slackening its grip which is a great holdback._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_W.D.D.C_

**Shatteredxmemories note to Author:** Zaatchy, you've done it again. You have the most AMAZING Imagination EVER! I'm proud of you; you're growing up so fast! –breaks down crying- keep up the good work! I'm sure your inspiration will come back from Hawaii in NO TIME! Che, hell yah.

_**Review People.**_** Zaatchy has great idea's, blinded by people wanting only to read high school fics, which are the cheesiest things alive. Give love!**

**Mish Potato, OUT!**


	4. The Silent Force

**..Standard Disclaimer applied**

-

-

I tried to stick to this policy once.

_I don't lie_

It worked out for a while but soon it started to go wrong. People got upset with the things I said. They said I was horrible and mean and acting like a downright bitch.

"I don't lie."

"You don't lie?" they would repeat.

"That's what I said."

"Ever."

"Nope."

Then they would give me an incredulous look and flounce off clearly miffed with what I said. You see I'd rather speak with honesty rather then hold it all in because it's soon to all tumble out not to mention bad for the health.

So I stuck to my policy, until one day I met someone.

"So you're always honest," he said.

"Aren't you?"

"No," he told me. "I'm not."

"Why?"

He looked a bit taken back at first but remembered my policy and continued on to say, "Because the truth sometimes hurts."

"Yeah," I said, "but so do lies."

Then he gave me a funny look, turned around and started to walk away. Calling off his shoulder, "A lie in the name of goodness is better then the truth in the name of evil."

I shook my head and called back, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple. If you do not understand its meaning then what else do you have but lies?"

He kept on walking.

-

_Chapter 4_

_**The Silent Force**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

The minute I stepped out of my car I immediately grew an intent hate for the area. All around me stood cracked, chipped buildings with taped cardboards blocking the light and an atmosphere of poverty and sleaziness floating around. Around here people walked slouched, they didn't walk in groups and the road wasn't as hectic and raucous. It seemed as though I had stepped into another world entirely, no high and mighty towering buildings, no posh-looking men dressed in expensive suits with hard leather briefcases and vacant expressions. I had stepped from the busy modern world to a quiet slow world with dark shadows and empty rusty barbed fences. Obviously this was one place which the government clearly had not bothered to improve.

Sung Street was covered with shops and a few abandoned looking houses, with a group of bedraggled looking people huddling round a fire in the alleyway. Hesitantly I stepped onto the cracked pavement and quickly made a fast paced walk through the avenue. My eyes darted here and there and my grip on my bag tightened considerably. I had heard from a few people that the eastern side was quite rough; apparently it had the highest rate of street muggings in the whole city.

My pace slowed and I quickly drifted my eyes to the doors of the cracked ancient buildings, the faint beats of distant music coming somewhere from the left reached my ears but other than that the whole area seemed to be bathed in silence, no fast patter of footsteps or the fake advertised voices from large screens or even the continuous hoots from angered drivers peeked through the blanket of this new barren ground. It was outlandish in a way yet strangely held some sort of comfort, ever since I had come to the city I had always preferred the nice smudged silence that my apartment had to offer.

Past small cafes, past dusty bookstores, past misty alleyways, past dingy looking furniture shops and plain stoned yards with dark cracked houses. I kept on walking never faltering keeping my eyes glued to the decreasing numbers as my hair billowed the opposite way, happily keeping out of my mad dash.

I came to a halt at no.12, returned to my regular calm composure, brushed off my coat. And stared.

The letters seemed to have faded off a long time ago and one of the widow panes was smashed and messily fixed with sellotape. It seemed that same person was not very talented in the DIY area and had sloppily painted on the faded words _'The Blooming Ochid' _with the letter 'r' having clearly faded away due to mistreatment and lack of care. In other words the whole place was in shambles, but was anything in the whole area not?

The rhythmic vibrations of music shivered at my feet, winding its way up my legs and along my arms as though warning me of what was to come. Lifting my head high and visibly shaking off the vibrating notes I stepped forward and pushed open the door.

A wave of sound, heat and alcohol hit me head on causing me to wrinkle up my nose in disgust at the intense smell of alcohol and sweat which filled the entire bar. A few wall lights circulated the room leaving musty rays of light to fill the space, a substantial amount of liberty was filled with wooden tables and most were occupied.

Knowing it was better to not spare much of a glance at my surroundings I locked my eyes on the counter at one side and quickly made my way through the chattering people, dodging in and out of their swinging beverage glasses. The woman at the counter merely gave me one odious look before slapping down the stained rag she was using to wipe a glass and moving over to me.

"What can I get you honey?" she asked tartly while observing me like some model on a catwalk.

"Actually," I cleared my throat and leaned closer, "I'm looking for someone."

The barmaid raised a pencil eyebrow at me in question, "s'cuse me?"

I took a deep breath and forced my self to calm down, would this woman know who an earth I was talking about if I mentioned the technician or would she merely scoff and sashay me out of the pub, thinking I was either insane or a complete idiot?

"I said I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine sent me here," I repeated without waiting for a reply, "I'm looking for the technician about something which needs fixing." I recited fluently the exact words instructed on the letter.

The woman's face seemed to have frozen, her face paled through the thick layer of make-up and her green lidded eyes widened considerably. Evidently she had information and I mentally thanked my past self, making a note to never doubt again.

Raising a trembling hand she sent me a quick smile and a rushed ,"just one minute," before scrambling to the side and through the staff door. Seconds later she returned with a tall older man, after a few muttered words he walked up to me, leaning his arms across the bar.

"You lookin' for the technician?" I nodded in reply.

His eyes shifted to the sides of me before settling on mine, "what business do you have?"

Contemplating on his words I finally replied, "That is none of your concern."

His eyes flickered with surprise as he leaned back with a finger under his chin, finally he turned back to the nervous looking barmaid and curtly nodded, seemingly taking this as some sign of some sort the barmaid returned to the bar and plastering a smile on her face engaged herself with the refills and cleansing of drinks.

I glanced back at the man who seemed to have moved from his position and was walking to the door he had come from. He spared me a glance from the corner of his eye before disappearing completely. Brushing my clothes down I tried to act as nonchalant as I could and followed his footsteps through the same door.

I didn't bother to look around, only fastening my pupils on his tall figure as it disappeared once again from my line of vision. I quickly made haste through the second door and found myself back in the cold darkening world, with the sun slowly descending from the tinged sky its ember rays caught the side of the mans face, making his features much more lighter and enhanced. My lighter steps followed his eyes as he lead me through the shady alleyway, I cautiously stayed on the pathway bathed in light trying not to pry my eyes at the darkened shadows and silently cursing my idiocy for not bringing any sort of protection.

We soon stopped in front of a scratched wooden door built into a tall cracked building, there were no windows nor any knocker or handle on the door as though it wanted no visitors. The man walked up the steps and briskly made five audible raps with his knuckle. For a time we lapsed in silence before a shadowed figure appeared, the man exchanged a few words before turning to me.

"Follow him," he jerked his head in the shadowed figures direction, "he will take you to what you are looking for". Then he brushed past me and faded away into the darkening alley.

I watched him go for a minute before revolving my head back to the structure I had been led to. The without a single word exchanged between us I took one deep shuddering breath and plunged into the darkness.

A damp dust, almost sweet smell hit me first, I could hardly make out anything that the dull flickering bulb light held high had to offer, using my ears and eyes I blindly followed the footsteps of the mysterious figure, whom still had no identity. The silence was stabbed with our footsteps and the floorboards creaked under my feet as I tried to not slip under the uneven floor. After a few minutes of walking we soon arrived into a larger hallway softly illuminated by a much cleaner and stronger bulb, long winding stairs leading upwards while two battered doors stood on opposite sides.

I could now make out the mysterious figure was male with a dark shade of hair dressed in dark coloured clothes. He walked up to one of the doors, a tapping sound could be heard which I realised was an electric combination lock and presently the door clicked open.

The man took hold of the door and held it open then turning to me he motioned an arm inside, "follow the steps from here and through the first door."

Hesitant at first I forced a smile in his direction then with muttered gratitude stepped through the door where a new light met my face. The door softly clicked shut behind me and I took this time to have a good gaze.

The ceiling hung low dimly giving light against the grimy walls with the paint peeling off them, solid concrete steps spiralled downwards and slowly disappeared around the corner, I didn't know how long these steps went but lifting my feet off one and onto another it seemed they went on for an eternity digging deeper and deeper under the earths surface. After some time I reached a plain wooden door etched into the curved wall, the steps carried on downwards but I had reached my destination and discontinued the descent.

Unsure at first my hands gently knocked on the door and to my surprise the door softly leaned back, revealing a furtive glow. Perspiration trickled down my forehead as I took some time to wipe my flushed face and re-gain my composure from the nervous poise I was in. I could feel my heart bang loudly against my ribs as my mind whirred with questions and queries. What was behind this door? What in the world was going on? My head whirred back to the letter, could it be that the rebellion still existed, and my past self was the only way of contacting them. If I went through this door would I be able to see my friends again? As these assortments of questions flew around my head I new one thing stood clearly. When I walked through this door whatever lay behind it would change my life forever, after this there was no turning back, what was done was done.

_Why change when you are already content?_

A tiny, almost inaudibly voice murmured. Did I really want to give up my pleasant normal life as a doctor and helping other people for a life filled with danger and the unknown? Did I really want to take such a step which could turn me against the government and ruin my clean record as a rule obeying citizen?

_Rules?_

_What rules?_

The decree's which a corrupt government held in such respect? The rule's which were reined by an organisation which held unknown yet malicious purposes. An image of the ragged Naruto flashed in my mind, the regulations which were administrated by a government who held my comrade and friend in prison?

Re-opening my eyes I raised an arm against the door and with force pushed open the door. My body running with Adreline as a sudden rush of blood filled my head and pounded in my ears. I had made my choice.

I was going to fight. In a world filled with darkness I was going to fight for what there was left. It may not be a lot but it was there, small and sparkling and if you looked harder and really understood, you would realise. To some, the hope was nothing; it held no sign of prosperity; but to others, it was what they lived for. And that was what I finally understood. It may not be a lot, this small piece of hope, but it did exist.

This is the path I take, I have no regrets.

_You have to keep fighting for the future, just believe and you'll soon see._

In the past I fought for this.

And I wasn't going to stop now.

I confidently strode through, I may not be a ninja now but that didn't stop my fearlessness and determination from mounting higher. I felt something deep within me awaken when I stepped through that door, something which hadn't been touched for a very long time.

The room like all the others was mostly dark with only fractions of light pierced from the light bulb and lamp perched on the side table. Bookcases covered the walls and a few chairs were placed around the room, near the back a large wooden desk was placed with the desk light shedding its rays on a few papers dotted in dark writing.

With the light I was given a dark shape seemingly slouched across the desk with a smaller shape moving swiftly, occasionally making a few scratching sounds. Doubtfully I stepped forward wincing at the moaning floorboards as they accommodated to the new weight. The scratching stopped and the dark figure shifted, the movement allowing me to see a pair of large muddy boots propped up on the table automatically labelling the stature as male.

A deep rough voice brought me back from my train of thought. "Haruno Sakura I presume." It sounded more like a statement then a fact, stepping forwards with a bit more courage I finally regained my capability of speech.

"Who are you?"

He didn't reply at first but then the shoes disappeared from sight and his form increased in full height. I glimpsed the puff of smoke and the ash of a cigarette rose to the lips, my whole body was trembling and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"I remember a time," he paused to take another drag of smoke before letting it rise from his nostrils into the air, "quiet long from now, approximately five years."

My eyes flickered upwards as I tried to slow down my breathing. Loud slow footsteps ascended on the dusty ambience but his figure still remained wrapped in darkness, prohibiting me from seeing any more. The footsteps stopped and he cleared his voice to speak again, though this time his accent seemed to have alerted something in my head. "In a world quiet the opposite from the one we live in today, a world filled with its own sweet and sour blend. Yet only together could it function and carry on the way it should."

There was something, something about this man which struck a chord deep inside. Inside that part which had been shut for so long. Something recognizable.

_I've seen him before._

I knew I had seen him before, that well-known voice yet now seemed modified with age and the witnessing of too much.

My feet seemed to move at their own accord, their quiet yet solid clicks making their path as my heart moved as well filling my ears and running like a fast flowing river to its destination, through the low cut branches, past the tall purple mountain, bending and twisting through the density and vastness which the landscape had to offer.

"I know you," my voice whispered softly. "Don't I?"

He brought the cigarette back up to his lips, the smoke slowly spreading out once more then disappearing from the sight of the naked eye. He smiled and finally allowed the light to splay out over himself.

"Long time no see Haruno."

Identification spread across my body and features, I couldn't stop the smile from developing.

"It's nice to see a familiar face again."

The light spread over his bearded face and lined skin, age had clearly made its mark however his familiar traits still remained.

"Sarutobi Asuma… it's been awhile."

-

-

-

"_You're very silent today Sakura, anything wrong?"_

_Blinking back I turned to my left and smiled at the bun-haired girl, her face was etched with worry and fatigue, from her features I could see the signs of sleepless nights and coffee filled diets._

_After observing her, I met her eyes, "I'm fine Ten-Ten, but it's you I'm worried about. You look tired." _

_Ten-Ten scoffed she raised her arms in the air and stretched, "tired is an understatement- I'm exhausted! All this work is really wiping me out."_

_A third voice interjected, "perhaps you should take a break. It won't be any good for our top agents to be sleeping on the job." _

_The brunette rolled her eyes at her team-mates words, "no can do Neji, its just piles of paperwork. One of the workers in our office is off sick so the rest of us have to take on his load of work. Plus I can't leave right now." Her voice turned into a whisper and I and Neji unconsciously leaned in, "apparently something big is happening soon."_

"_You mean the government is planning something," I breathed._

_Ten-Ten shrugged and turned to Neji, "didn't you hear about it?"_

_The Hyuuga male crossed his arms, his face passive, "I have heard a few rumours."_

_Before I could investigate further our last member arrived. Striding purposefully Tsunade held an aura of authority and respect. The voices died down as the fast paced clicks of heels echoed around the room._

_Sitting down gracefully amber eyes drifted across the room, inspecting us all. Then pursing her lips the big-busted woman opened her mouth to speak._

"_It is good to see familiar faces all alive and well." She paused and turned to the group a few seats away from me." Unfortunately we have experienced a great loss, a few days ago one of our patrolling units was killed, it seems the attacks were caused by Jin-Rou," she offered the withdrawn group a sympathetic smile and the rest of us lapsed in silence as a sign of respect. "Masaki, Shiro and Aya were hard working members of Fuki-Damu, they will be missed and remembered as martyrs for the Fuki-Damu."_

_Tsunade paused for a moment to pick up the file in front of her and skim over the first few pages, "now to get to work. I would like to discuss the recent attacks…"_

_I had unconsciously drifted off into my own world now, my eyes focused on the cup of water placed in front of me. My mind wandered to the three members who had been killed. I saw their bodies when they were taken into surgery, their bodies bathed in crimson, their eyes wide in terror and mouth open and flooded in blood. All over their bodies' deep gashes and scratches, I remembered the looks of horror on the surgeon's faces and their grave faces when they pulled the white sheets over the corpses. For some reason a picture of Naruto and Sasuke appeared in my mind and them in the place of the battered bodies. I could feel something coming up my throat and immediately shook of the horrifying image. Reassuring my self that Naruto and Sasuke could take care of themselves, wherever they were. A sigh drifted through my lips, I just prayed and hoped they were okay, but as the days went by and no news of their existence came I could feel the hope crumble._

_Slowly I could hear Naruto's laughter fade and Sasuke's smirk disappear, the picture of Team 7 was starting to crack, and the dust was beginning to settle and the picture curl up and loose its colour._

_**Thump**_

_My eyes widened and my body tensed, around me the bodies were sat comfortably in a relaxed manner._

_**Thump**_

_Beside me Ten-Ten shifted, but she didn't seem to notice it. I resolved to catching the man with the keenest senses I knew possessed, leaning back stealthily I tried to catch the Hyuuga's eye._

_**Thump**_

_The cup of water gently shook setting off tiny ripples, gently fading around the rim. My eyes frantically turned back to Neji, his head was bent as his hair shaded his eyes from view. Clicking my tongue in impatience I gave up and nudged Ten-Ten sharply under the table._

_Wincing she turned her head in shock, chocolate eyes turned to me narrowed as to which I spoke in an undertone._

_**Thump**_

"_Do you hear that," I hissed, emphasising the last word._

_She looked back confused, "hear what?"_

"_The constant thumping sound!" I looked around in desperation at the rest of the people around the table, "something is not right here."_

_Ten-Ten gave me a funny look, "Sakura? Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Rolling my eyes I sent an irritated glance in her direction before focusing on the sounds around me._

_**Thump**_

_The noise shook me a little and I knew this time it wasn't just me who heard it. I could see Neji jut his head up, his hawk like eyes trained around the room._

"_Neji..." I tried again and this time caught his eye. He had the same suspicious and tense look as me. We both shared a mutual agreement that something was definitely wrong and I brushed my hand against the pair of pistols strapped securely against my legs. _

_**Thump**_

_This time it came stronger, much more defined and louder. This time the whole room shook, the ceiling lights tinkered and the cups of water rippled. This time Tsunade's voice faltered and everyone tensed. _

_**Thump**_

_Again, but stronger then the previous one, Tsunade stopped talking and strained her ears, a few people stood up while others stayed frozen in their seats._

_**Thump**_

_A constant vibration now, the cups toppled over as a white light shined through the windows. At once the place was sent into a flurry of motion and panic had settled in, the silence was shattered by the deafening sound of explosives and firing bullets. Ducking down I crawled under the table and slid out my own duo of pistols, Ten-Ten joined me, presently being shielded by Neji._

_The room was in complete chaos, loud screams and the sounds of machine guns filled the room as people darted here and there trying to escape the intruder's ugly glare. Ten-Ten shuffled next to me, pulling out her revolver while Neji had peeped from the table and started firing his own gun. He ducked his head back in and crawled towards us. _

"_It's a raid," he shouted over the din, "soldiers are firing, and we need to get out of here."_

_Nodding I gripped the two guns tighter and peered from under the table. A few motionless bodes lay dotted around the area, many people were still running while others were firing back. The machine guns were being fired from the windows, my eyes travelled to the doors, there were two exits, the nearest was up a few stairs but would only take a few rushed seconds if we ran._

_Turning to Neji and Ten-Ten I gestured to the door, "that's our biggest bet of staying alive."_

_The two nodded wordlessly and Neji activated his Byakugan, after a few tense seconds he signalled to us, taking a deep breath I grasped the two pistols and sprinted from my hiding place._

_I didn't take time to look around, focusing on the door which was becoming larger every second, a few bullets fired around me, while another narrowly missed my head. Jumping round I blindly fired my own bullets and winced as a vase beside me blew up sending shards of glass everywhere. _

"_Look out!"_

_Then suddenly I had the breath knocked out of me, falling roughly on the floor a body covered mine as the sounds of shattering and a loud explosion followed. Lying still I took time to get my breath back and lifted my head up to face shaggy brown hair and sharp canine-like teeth. _

"_You okay Sakura?" Kiba asked as he got up and dragged me to the nearest wall, we pressed our backs against it as I tried to shake off the waves of shock which racked my body. My whole body trembled as I looked back at the place which had been standing in._

_One of the ceiling lights had been dislocated from its position during the shootings; Kiba had just saved me from a very painful death._

"_Come on," Kiba shuck my shoulder roughly, "we have to get out of here."_

_With one last look at the debris I followed Kiba across the remaining space and through the door._

_The corridors were filled with people, some dragging the wounded while others were making there way -like us- outside. A white ball joined us in our sprint; I didn't have time to acknowledge Akamaru as Kiba smiled at his friend and continued running. _

_We through open the doors and stopped in our tracks. The whole area was a battlefield, around us the echoes of bullets and metal striking against metal reached our ears. Stashing the pistols back into their holsters I reached for the traditional kunai at the sight of the dark haired masks and sharp teeth._

_They were all running some stayed to fight although their efforts proved useless. Black and grey blurs bounced around them, leaving slices in the skin, they were too fast in their attacks for our forces to fight not to mention comprehend before they ended the lives._

"_Sakura," shaking out of my daze I looked up to see my ex-sensei appear beside me, his unveiled eye was crinkled as he observed the battle. "Take the left, try using chakra strings or match their speed," he gave me one last pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the chaos, "these Jin-Rou are very powerful, remember the training."_

"_Right", I murmured, running in the direction at which a group of members were fruitlessly trying to defend themselves against the nearly sightless smears of brown._

_Sprinting towards them I flicked my wrist sending a few kunais in their direction, the kunais swirled past the group and the unidentified blurs as I quickly made a running jump and landed in front on the shocked ninjas. _

"_Run!" I hissed frantically, the majority agreed and ran from the scene while those courageous few decided to stay._

"_But Sakura-san-"_

"_Obey Hokage's orders," I snapped, from the corner of my eye I could see them coming closer and closer._

"_Now," I shouted and tugged the chakra strings the same time I saw a blade being drawn from one of the creatures. On que the strings raised up blocking the Jin-Rou's pathway towards me. They may posses lightening speed but with that came a distinct disadvantage: they were unable to slow down in a short time. _

_A few managed to jump over the strings just in time however most collided with the strings and were sent flying backwards, their bodies loudly thumping on the ground. It was now when I could get a good look at them. Dark fur seemed to cover their bodies however they still wore similar garments, followed by sharp claw-like hands and wolf-like feet their images similar to the images of the man changing wolf, named a werewolf which appeared in many fictional horror stories. However this was no story, it was a true living nightmare. A nightmare which I lived in._

_I was too slow to react when a glimpse of movement was caught sight from the corner of my eye; I was hurled to the side and landed roughly on the cement ground. Loud roars echoed around me as I glimpsed them closing in, the creatures pounced but only received a poof of a log in return. Crouching hidden in the shadows of a building I took this time to formulate a plan in my mind. Their speed was one thing which I knew had a disadvantage yet their stamina proved a big problem, the chakra strings were a good form of defence but not for long term and my own stamina would not allow me to match up with their speed for long. My eyes trailed to the large buildings towering over my head, there had to be some way, desperately I clenched my fists. There had to be…._

_A growl awakened me from my thoughts and on reflex I quickly side-stepped to the side as a fist cracked into the wall where I had been currently standing._

_That's it._

_Stepping back into life I backflipped into the centre of the area, hurling a few shuriken in the Jin-Rou's direction. The flying weapons caught their attention and they roared angrily and hissed in my direction, my back shivered at the sounds they made, I had discovered this a long time ago. If you listened harder you could pick out something quiet horrifying from their roars and growls. For some strange reason a hint of human cries could be heard blended within the animalistic body. Their faces were masked which lead on to this impression and their eyes weren't the usual animal design but held what seemed like real human eyes. I knew these creatures were not human but were their descendants of human origin?_

_With simultaneous roars sounding through the night they rushed forward at an amazing speed, I stood calmly my hands clenched by my sides before slowly raising one in the air._

"_Take this!" with every fibre of my body I screamed out the words and slammed my fist into the ground. At once the concrete cracked and overturned, bringing up a deafening crash as the ground around me disappeared and the overturned concrete obstructed my view of the creatures which had previously been sprinting towards me._

_Before I could congratulate myself an even larger explosion shook the very earth around me, much more louder then any attack I had inflicted, a large warmness spread across my back and before I could turn around the building which all our members had been in, exploded._

-

-

-

"Taxi!"

Raising my arm in mid-air I lowered it as a black car rolled up at the kerb, opening the back door I slid into the leather seating and turned to the driver.

"Linwood Road please," I spoke through the plastic separator, the driver nodded.

"Right away."

The car turned off the kerb and we were merged into the busy roads of the city. Flashing lights and blaring horns surrounded me, I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. Slowly breathing I closed myself from the busy streets and crowds of people. After what had happened I had felt alienated. Different from the other people. Yesterday I was just another person in the crowd, trying to disappear in the city current; but now, I felt betrayed. Everything I had done. It had all been a lie- my life, was a lie. We were all being deceived, blinded from what was really happening. Hidden in the darkness – but now I had seen the light, seen the cruel reality and now it was too late to turn back. I knew now I could never look at anything the same again, it had all changed, the present was fading, I was drifting back into the past. Trying to grasp back the life I once had yet whenever it was at my fingertips – it drifted away, back into the pensive of thoughts.

'_Woof'_

Opening my eyes I watched lazily as a white dog popped up from the passengers seat behind the plastic screen, it barked again and the driver turned to it and rubbed its head while shoving it downwards and out of sight.

"Be quiet Shishi! You're not supposed to be here anyway. Just wait till we get home, no treats for you."

I couldn't hold back the giggle, the driver turned around and sheepishly grinned at me, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and the dog jumped back up, its white paws pressed against the separator as it stared at me through large brown eyes.

"Aww, so cute," I cooed a bright smile across my face as I traced my finger against the separator, the dog following every move.

We slowed to a stop at a red light and the driver turned towards me, "I guess you've met Shishi then."

I smiled at his warm behaviour, it wasn't very common for you to meet some stranger in the city who actually wanted to talk to you, "little lion hmm?"

The dog barked in agreement and I laughed, its tail wagging as it licked the separator, we both laughed and the man playfully tapped the dogs head, then he grinned a full toothed mile at me.

"Name's' Toshio, what 'bout you?"

I traced my finger over Shishi's paws, "Sakura."

"Sakura," he pondered over the name, "what a pretty name."

I could feel my cheeks warm up and focused on the white dog, Shishi. Who had found my finger so highly interesting that he didn't notice the end of the seat and with a yelp toppled out of sight. The car was filled with laughter as Toshio and I tried to regain our breath while Shishi's barks could be distinctly heard from somewhere below.

The car soon slowed to a halt as we drew up at a kerb, sliding out of the car I turned to the drivers open window and handed Toshio the money, Shishi appeared and popped his head out the window, I smiled at the dog and scratched its ears, then hitched my bag up I waved at them both.

"Ja ne," Toshio waved back while Shishi yapped.

"See you later Sakura," with one last grin and wave the car pulled up from the curb and disappeared round a corner.

Shaking my head to myself at the amusing pair I walked onto the pavement, my bag started to vibrate and I quickly pulled out my phone, pressing the answer button I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, its Asuma. Meet me at the 'Domino Café'."

Before I had a chance to speak the phone clicked and all I was met with was the constant humming sound. A bit angry at the abrupt message I stuffed the phone back into my bag and craned my head forwards, the word café caught my eye and I crossed the road and started walking. Soon I arrived at a clean looking café with the picture of a few tumbling dominoes printed on the glass window. Inside I caught sight of Asuma with a cigarette attached to his lips sitting with a dark haired man. Walking up to them I pulled up a chair and sat down, Asuma turned to me and smiled while the other man seemed to be rooting for something in his bag, I couldn't see his face.

"Nice to see you again Sakura," Asuma greeted.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" I decided to get straight to the point.

Asuma grinned at me and turned to the other man who had just sat up, "I'd like you to meet someone."

My eyes froze and my mouth went dry. I couldn't find the voice to speak. His dark hair was still the same only a bit shorter, the same pale face and dark eyes, only this time a long thin scar trailed down his cheek. His face looked older; when he looked at me I couldn't help but suppress a shiver at those same emotionless eyes.

"Hey ugly."

-

-

-

_**I have seen the future and it's like the present, only longer.**_

_**- Dan Quisenberry**_

-

-

-

_I'm sorry for such a late update but I'm currently trying to write more chapters up, so I won't have problems with updating._

_Also please check out the one-shot- **The true meaning of Christmas **written by yours truly and my wonderful Beta **Shellzonfire** we both worked very hard on it and I think it has been very well written, please read and review, it is posted onto **Shellzonfire's homepage** and there is also **a link on my homepage as well. Thank you very much.**_

_Next up will be Blossoms of Sakura, so please be patient as I'm working very hard on the chapters._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_W.D.D.C_


	5. Dangerous And Moving

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

-

-

A medic's job is to stay out of the battle, calculate and heal her comrades when needed. She requires a high level of intelligence and her combat training consists of mainly taijutsu skills with emphasis on evading enemy attacks.

Death of a medical-nin may result in the death of the team.

Yet again I remain on the sidelines, watching the battle, unable to assist and fight. It was akin to my gennin days.

But this time I am of some help, my perfect chakra control could help me heal injuries, however sometimes when we went on missions I sometimes had the desire to just sprint into battle, and fight. Am I selfish for wanting to be part of it, or just plain stupid for wanting to jump into dangers path?

_Sakura_

Well, people always used to say I was of no use, always an obstacle- a burden.

_You're annoying_

And even now I still have that same urge; I'm still a burden now, always getting into trouble, always having to be saved by them. Haven't I changed over the years? Trained with one of the legendary sannin's? Learnt to split the ground with my finger? Become one of the best genjutsu users?

Doesn't any of that count?

_Don't worry Sakura-chan_

I guess not.

_I'll protect you_

-

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"….yes Naruto?"

"I've lost it."

"… well you'll just have to find it then won't you."

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"….what is it Naruto?"

"Will you help me?"

"I don't know if I can Naruto."

'_I honestly don't know.'_

-

_Chapter 5_

_**Dangerous and Moving**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

_-_

"Where are they?"

An eyebrow rose from behind the menu. "That's not on the menu."

Scowling I tried again, this time he put the piece of card on the table and smiled, "now Sakura stop pulling a face. You'll make your face even uglier then it already is."

I growled and fisted my hands, "just answer me damnit!"

Before he could reply the waiter arrived ready for our orders, he ordered for us both. Once our orders had been placed and the waiter had disappeared I turned to him.

"I don't like crab."

I wasn't as surprised this time when he smiled at me, in fact I was quite expecting it.

"I know you don't."

Shaking my head slightly I snorted a laugh, "You haven't changed a bit Sai."

His arm rested on the chair, "did you expect me to?"

I shook my head again, "not in the least."

He gave me one of his fake smiles, not once had I seen him honestly give a true grin, he'd probably had nothing to smile about now. In fact what did anyone of us have a reason to smile? We smile if something good happens, but in a world only filled with lies, hard cold technology and bland faces where do we get the will to upturn frowns and brighten some colour onto those snowy pallid features people call a face?

"Well if you're wondering about Konoha 11 then yes, we do know where _some _of them are," he paused to take a breath. "Ten-Ten is a member of Fuki-Damu; she is currently working undercover as well as Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Neji is also an undercover agent- one of our best,"he smiled, "although that was expected. Hyuuga Hinata is living with the rest of the Hyuuga clan although her exact whereabouts are unknown-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "Hinata's whereabouts are unknown? I thought Neji-"

"Neji has had no contact with his clan since the modernisation project began," Sai replied shortly, taking this as now-let-me-continue-with-no-interruptions I closed my mouth.

He fingered the knife and fork placed neatly on our table, the whole board looked more like a fancy embellishment, and it seemed rather unfit to actually touch anything. "Of course as you have seen already Naruto has already made a big impact in this new world-"

"He didn't really kill all those people did he?" I asked urgently, forgetting Sai's warnings the last time I interrupted.

Sai waved me off, "no, it was all staged. The government had to keep the public alert and telling them that one of the biggest threats to their plans is a criminal is the best thing to do. Unfortunately Naruto has had no contact with us, the Jin-Rou are hunting him down so he has to keep a low profile."

I fingered the cutting knife, tilting it sideways it momentarily blinded my eyes, reflecting the electric light fittings placed on the golden chandeliers hung above, "are you sure he hasn't already been captured by the Jin-Rou?"

Sai raised an eyebrow at me, "if that was so, we would know."

I nodded responding back to the previous matter in question, "and who else?"

I noticed Sai fidget a little before giving me –what I thought had to be- a sad smile, "there's no one else Sakura."

I sat rooted in my chair for a minute, no one else? I suddenly started to feel very cold, their laughter and voices running through my head. So this was what was left from the destruction- Ten-Ten, Sai, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Missing? Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke.

"No one else?" I repeated. "What do you mean no one else?"

I was confused, of course the ratio was 7:6 which wasn't such a bad case however the fact that even one of them still had not been found astounded me, reuniting the rest of the ninja's should be there main priority, it made me question their real motives and I strangely felt isolated.

I kept my head held up high, I tried to keep a straight face master my emotions like I could have before, "and what exactly have _you_ been doing these past years? I never exactly thought of you as lazy?"

Sai seemed extremely calm, sitting comfortably in his chair and thanking the waiter politely when the food arrived. I waited for him to finish eating then he dabbed his mouth with tissue and looked up at me.

"What _I_ have been doing for these past five years in none of your concern," he replied curtly, he raised his hand when I tried to speak, "all I can tell you right now is that it's top secret work, right now our top priority is _not _finding the rest of Konoha 11-"

"What! What the hell-"

"Sakura," I stopped my protests and folded my arms, clenching my jaw I grudgingly allowed him to continue. "Thank you, now as I was saying re-uniting Konoha 11 is not our top priority, finding out what the governments true motives are is what we're doing."

"And how are you doing that?" I asked.

He took a sip of water and leaned back in the chair, "you'll see soon."

Before I could ask anything else the sound of bells brought us out of our conversation, rooting through his bag Sai came out with a black phone and pressed it to his ear, "…… I see…… Yes- I understand…. Hai." Snapping his phone off he dug out his wallet and pulled out a few notes, leaving them on the table he grabbed his coat and turned to me with one hand held out.

"Come on we have to go." Grabbing his hand I didn't move from my place as he tried to pull me up, "Sakura," closing my eyes I too a few steady breathes and re-opened them to see him with a hint of impatience on his face, something not very common from his usual calm and composed behaviour. He must have been told to do something- and to do it fast.

"Who gave me back my memory?" I asked, he must have sensed something in my voice and for a brief second I thought I saw his eyes soften, when he spoke his voice was quiet and low.

"I don't know Sakura."

I lowered my head, considering how futile my search was, should I be gracious to the person(s) who bestowed on me that which ha been lost into the shade? If Fuki-Damu didn't give me back my memory then who did? And how exactly did they return my memory? It was all shrouded in a thick fog right now.

"Come on," Sai dragged me up and together we walked out of the restaurant onto the busy streets.

Too thick for me to see.

-

-

-

_Swinging the bag happily by her side, the young girl smiled at the brightly coloured trees, -her namesake- and in full bloom. Small sakura petals floated daintily around her, lifting her arms up the young girl laughed joyfully and spinned around, her yellow dress spinning around with her._

_She was so caught up in her own little world she didn't see him walking up to her, head bent to the floor, a solemn look on his boyish features, neither realised the others presence until it was too late and their two paths crossed for the first time._

_When she hit the floor, she hit it hard and painfully. The bag flew through the air, landing in a nearby bush._

"_Ow," she whimpered, holding her grazed arm and bruised knee, she took no notice of the equally injured and shocked boy sprawled opposite her and instead twisted her head from side to side, green eyes wide and watery. "Oh no where is it? Where's it gone!"_

"…_Erm…?" turning to the boy, the girls emerald eyes narrowed, struggling upwards to her full height of four feet she used a half limped jump towards the shocked boy._

_From the pure innocent face of beauty a terrifying dark flushed snarl, pointing a shaking finger to the terrified boy her eyes glinted malevontly, "you," she hissed and he struggled backwards. "This is all your fault!"_

"_W-what?" came the miniscule squeak, another crawl-step back. His whole body was shaking with fear, the girl was in one word 'scary' apart from that loud blond boar he had not met no one else possessing such a nasty temper. Her bright pink hair, wild green eyes and dark red face glared back angrily, she looked –somewhat even though he would not say it, in fear of his life- cute._

"_Y-you made me l-loose i-it!" She sniffed, sloppily wiping away the fat tears falling down her cheeks, "y-you made me loose h-his present!"_

_Struggling to his feet the boy asked confusedly, "what?"_

"_Sasuke-kun's present!" She screeched back, resolving back to blubbering pathetically, her face becoming wetter and wetter by the minute. He winced at the amplitude of her voice box, his heart slightly falling. 'Of course' he thought bitterly, 'another fan girl of that arrogant Uchiha Sasuke', how could he have been so stupid to think for a moment she was someone different. And yet, for that one moment he had hoped – a tiny brief glimpse of hope– she would treat him differently, how stupid._

_By now the small girl was on her knees, blindly crawling around in search for her lost package, her tears choking the mumble of words, he only glanced at her once before setting a firm face and with his feet moved five shaking steps._

"_Let me help you," the girl looked up, surprise and anger etched on her minute features; she kneeled and at first hesitated, then finally looked up into his cerulean eyes. Fierce jade clashed with his, a crescent tip of a smile and she reached forward, he could feel the moisture of her tears through the contact of their palms._

_Even if she was a fangirl of his sworn enemy, he still had to help her he had no excuse not to. It was something unconsciously thrust upon each and every individual, the aptitude of taking the fire of responsibility into your own hands, moulding and shaping, fearless of its insubordinate snarls and ignoring the trepidation of burning oneself._

"_A-Arigotou."_

_He grinned at her, "no problem."_

_They searched through the surroundings at a steady pace, her name was Haruno Sakura, she was six– like him– and had a huge crush–like the rest of the female population–on Uchiha Sasuke. Him? He thought it better to remain silent, it was better not to reveal anything just yet._

"_Found it!"_

_The sun was beating down on him but he ignored the steady growing heat and raised his head up from the bushes to give a triumphant grin. Sakura popped her head up from the searching behind a tree and quickly joined him. She handled the package with utmost care, smoothing over the silver ribbon and brushing off grey dirt tainting the clean white wrapping. Then, she looked up and smiled at him, he could feel his heart skipping and felt himself grow hot. _

_She bowed and he blinked back in astonishment, what was she doing?_

"_Arigotou for your help."_

_He could feel the unusual uplifting sensation slowly come to a halt. Now was the time she would ask him, what would he say, stepping on broken glass was a stupid thing to do, it was better to not move forward at all for her–their–sake._

_While she was still bent he took this opportunity to take his leave, and when she had finally straightened her eyes were wide and green with puzzlement, she called out, "what's your name?"_

_What he was and what was within him would not benefit her, but if he didn't speak, if he didn't tell her the truth, he knew what had just occurred, this tiny sweet moment would be lost in the windy torrents preconception and falsehood._

_So, in mid-wake he half turned and raised one hand in a farewell gesture, for truly he would never forget what had happened between them, it was their secret._

"_Just a friend!"_

-

-

-

Apologising to the ninth person I had bumped into I manoeuvred a glare to the man who was dragging me through the busy hordes of people.

"Oie," he turned his head but didn't spare me a glance; "where are we going and would you please slow down!"

"We have to hurry," was all he said and bluntly ignored me after that, only gripping my hand tighter.

I huffed and refused to talk to him after that, why was I cursed with this emotionless prick? One minute he would show signs of human behaviour and before I could comprehend, it was gone with the wind out of my reach and swaying away into the sky.

We carried on walking, past the traffic lights and loud roads, through dark tunnels ad past busy shopping centres and into an area which was unknown to me. The apartments and houses weren't as modern nor as shambolic but they held a distinct eeriness, something unknown yet very strong which striked something deep within me. Another memory perhaps? Making its appearance at the last minute.

Sai's speed increased and I stumbled, tripping from the jutting peaks of the disarranged pavement. Before I even collided with the ground I was roughly lifted up and took off before my mind could even register what had happened.

"Sai slow down!" I exclaimed, finding it very hard to run in high heeled shoes.

"We have to keep moving," Sai gritted his teeth, eyes trained ahead.

I struggled to get my breath back, "what are we running from?"

He was stopped by the sudden flicker of shadows, a black figure from the rooftops; my breath was caught in my throat as the silence descended upon us, only the sounds of my even breathing echoing around us. It was strange how I didn't notice the sudden disappearance of people and cars. We stood still not moving a muscle then, like he had come back to life Sai pulled me by the hand, his pace quickening to a run.

"We have to go _now_!" I could sense the urgency in his voice and didn't question any further. Even I could sense something wrong, a disturbance.

The streets were dark, only the flickering lamps illuminated the ground but even then I couldn't see past four houses, concentrating on Sai's cloaked form I urged my legs to move faster and increased my speed so that we were side by side. My uneven breathes multiplied, I wasn't used to running for a long time my stamina only went so far and regrettably I was getting closer to my limit.

_Whoosh_

I screamed as a cloaked figure nearly collided with us, it smoothly slid past us as though it was a ghost. Sai skidded to a halt and I bumped into him, his eyes narrowed and he reached for something from his pocket, with one hand gripping behind him to my arm his eyes never left the floating figure.

"When I say go I want you to run as fast as you can away from here and once you're in a busy place phone Asuma, _do you understand,_" he emphasised the last words and I could only nod, my eyes stuck on the figure as it ascended onto an apartment roof and quietly glided back down straight towards us.

"_GO!"_ I sprinted to the left but something told me to stop. Turning round I struggled for breath at the beautifully drawn beasts Sai had summoned, there manes swished majestically as they lunged at the figure with long sharp teeth, I didn't have time to gape any longer when my vision was obscured by black material, raising my arms I shrieked and fell back, narrowly dodging the black figures grasp.

"Sakura!" Sai tried to run towards me but he was blocked by more hooded figures, circling him, standing up I ducked again as the hooded figure swooped down, turning my heel I sprinted forwards as the figure behind me began chase.

I ran to the alley, took a left into it and sprinted on, past discarded boxes. I caught one of them and rats scattered in every direction but I kept on, my chest began to tighten. The blood was pumping in my head and I could see the fence at the end. I hit it at full speed and scrambled over, catching my black dress and my thigh on a rusty nail. Flinching at the cut in my thigh I didn't have time to spare it another glance. Behind me I could see it getting closer and closer.

Over the fence and on the adjoining street I realised my mistake. There was no one around. I hadn't listened to what Sai had said, '_in a busy place'_. No cars. No people. No safety. I pulled out my phone as I ran and tried to ring Asuma but there was no signal. My phones display read _no network. _I cursed the phone company and pocketed it in my jacket.

Across the road lay another set of blocks, arranged in a rectangle with concrete walkways cut between each building. I headed across the road and down the nearest walkway, splashing through puddles and crushing takeaway boxes under my heeled shoes, silently thanking kami I hadn't fallen yet. My thigh was beginning to hurt where the rusty nail had ripped through the skin I could feel a something trickle down my leg. My breathing was short and sharp I could feel it getting closer still.

I carried on running down the pathway, trying to gulp down air, in the nose and out the mouth but I couldn't get enough in and my legs were beginning to cramp. I could hear it behind me the fluttering of its dark cloak and the distant sound of breathing. Was it human? No how could it be, no human could glide with that sort of smoothness -definitely not human.

For some reason my parents and team7 came into my mind as I ran. And then I felt myself falling as my right foot met with something hard. I hit the concrete floor hard, hitting my head I sprawled across the floor, I lay there for a few seconds then turned onto my back, a sharp pain shot through me and on reflex I gripped my foot, it seemed to be going s different colour and I immediately recognised it as a sprain, but despite this I struggled to stand up, leaning on the wall for support. I could feel my legs become numb; my head felt like it was going to explode.

Panting I could only watch with blurred vision as the hooded creature came closer and closer. I was unarmed and practically defenceless with both my hands occupied with injuries. Closing my eyes I succumbed to my fate, preparing for the pain which was soon to arrive.

_Crash_

The sound of breaking glass was heard which brought me out of reverie, I watched my pursuer step back in shock as a rectangular object flew out of a window, landing on the floor between us. And before I knew it I was engulfed in black smoke and fell back into darkness.

-

-

-

"_Right I'm off," slipping off the white overall I grabbed my keys from the rack and waved goodbye to Asuka the receptionist. _

"_Okay bye Sakura-san."_

_With one last look I walked down the hospital steps and into the quiet streets of Konoha. The streets were shaded with shadows yet illuminated by the odd streetlight, casting a glow on the buildings, lunar rays shone down exposing me as I breathed in the fresh night sky. It was a clear night._

_I turned the corner and quickened my pace; taking a shortcut through the alleyway I confidently strode past, the lurking shadows recoiling when I stalked past. They wouldn't bother me._

_Past the buildings and leaping through greenery I finally stopped and smiled. The moons rays cast shadows on onto the three tall posts stood high, sliding off my coat and dropping my bag onto the ground I stretched my muscles, no one was watching, no one came here anymore. Maybe except Naruto and Sasuke searching for a good area to train, but other then that, I was alone._

_Sighing softly I heaved myself onto the middle post and stared out into the opening of trees in front of me. The sky was illuminated by twinkling stars with a huge circular orb hanging in mid-air near the left. Closing my eyes I leaned back with my arms on each of my sides supporting me. I tried to concentrate on the feeling of the rough wood as I drummed my heels against it and wonder how many stars there were in the sky._

"_I didn't know you were such a nature lover Sakura."_

_I lazily looked down to see him perched on a tree branch, orange book in tow. _

"_Well that shows how much you know about your student doesn't it sensei," I said teasingly._

_There was a mock gasp of outrage, but he stayed silent, watching me with his lone eye._

_We both sat in comfortable silence, each in our ocean of mixed opinions. This was how it always had been._

"_Sakura," I looked up, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."_

_And how it would always stay._

_I didn't say anything at first, his words were unexpected but deep down I had a vague idea of what was to come. I didn't know what to say, over the years we had grown a long running bond, and through the moments large and small, in my hard façade I had been taught to hold, I found a crack. Small, but still existent._

"_Naruto won't be please –"_

"_Sakura–"_

"_Now that I think about it neither will Sasuke, even though he might not show it I know that emotion-"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_My head shot up and I slipped off my perch, "oh no don't say that Kakashi-sensei," I walked up to the tree he was sat on, my voice growing ever so softer. "Too many people have been apologising to me and I can't stand it."_

_I could see the wrinkle in his mask. He was smiling._

"_A lot of people owe you apologies, ne?"_

_I closed my eyes for a moment, memories of their many faces flashing through, "what's done is done, you can't change the past." So true._

_His voice seemed faint I could picture what he was reminiscing. "No matter how much you want to change it."_

_He stood up and landed in front of me, "look after Naruto and Sasuke for me would you? Without you those two are bound to get into trouble."_

_I laughed and shook my head images of my two boys flashing in my head, the mysterious Uchiha and colourful Uzumaki: mascots of Konoha, "who else will stop those two idiots from bickering."_

_Kakashi nodded, "too true, but," his visible eye twinkled, "they're our idiots."_

"_Team 7's idiots," I agreed._

_We smiled at each other, Kakashi placed one hand on my head and affectionately he said, "Look after yourself Sakura."_

_And with that he was gone within a blink of an eye, swept away with the wind. I looked up at the sky, watched the winds' currents sweep up the leaves. They reminded me of him, coming and going but always making their presence known. Kakashi was gone but I had a strong feeling this wouldn't be the last I'd see of my strange sensei._

"_We'll see each other again Hatake Kakashi."_

-

-

-

I could see someone sitting a few feet away when I finally came round. I was lying on something soft, in a dark room. I tried to move but the pain in my foot was unbearable, I tried to sit up and jumped when something warm touched my arms, looking down I realised they were a pair of pale hands, scratched and dirty with their help I managed to sit up and leaned against something solid.

Looking around I managed to make out a few pieces of old furniture clearly neglected, the figure sat down next to me, his face still shaded in mystery.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I didn't believe Gamatatsu when he told me he saw you. Until I saw you myself," the figure spoke, evading my question, he sounded tired. "It's been so long."

_Gamatatsu the toad?_

"I know you don't I?" I asked, or rather stated, another face from the past? "You're from my past right?"

He nodded and spoke again, "it's been a long time ne Sakura-chan?"

_It can't be_

My heart stopped beating when he said my name, using that suffix. I seemed to have forgotten the pain in my foot my throat was too dry- I couldn't speak.

"N-Naruto?" I managed to croak.

_But it is_

The figure nodded and came into light, a twisted smile on his face, "hey Sakura-chan."

I couldn't say anything, merely stared; he smiled at me and sat down beside me, "how are you feeling?"

Shaking off my trance I reached out to my injured foot, running my fingers over the bruised skin. "Not good, I've sprained my ankle when I was running from–"

I stopped when I remembered what had previously happened, franticly turning to Naruto, "wait! What happened, where did those-"

"Whoa whoa!" The blond raised his arms, "slow down Sakura-chan and don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I took care of them."

Relaxing again I looked around, "where am I?"

Naruto looked around and stood up, "my hideout, I've been staying here for a while. Gamatatsu saw you from the dining room window, I brought you here."

Rubbing my head I grimaced at the bump formed on the side of my forehead, it must have come from that hard fall, "where exactly is _here_?"

"An old abandoned house, you were standing in front of it remember? When I threw that smoke bomb?"

I remembered the rectangular object crashing in from the window, "right."

We basked in silence, I took this time to let my eyes wander, he was taller, his features more manly, an unshaven beard covered the bottom half of his face. Uncut dirt filled nails with ragged and torn clothes; if I hadn't recognised his voice I don't think I would have believed this was the number 1 knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

A million questions, a million answers. I knew we had to get through a lot. There were simply so many gaping holes. How did you escape? Where did they take you? What happened? What about Sasuke? How did you escape?

How, when, why, what- so many, and only then when we had finished could I finally look up and smile at him, smile at the boy who would tell me everything would be okay, reassure everything would be fine.

"Naruto," he looked up, "where did they take you both?"

Sitting back down beside me his cerulean eyes narrowed, "I don't remember much at the beginning, pain, screams, heat, shouts… all mixed up. They were doing tests I remember that," he fisted the dark blanket; I could only watch him struggle to carry on. "I-"he shut his eyes, trembling, "I lost control of the fox inside me- they threw me in a cell," his eyes were full of bitterness.

Slowly I reached out for his hand, "do you remember what kind of tests they were doing?"

Silence

"What happened on that day Naruto?" I asked softly.

"They went too far, the Kyuubi came out," he stopped and clenched his teeth, "I remember screams, glass breaking, their terrified faces- that's when they threw me in a cell, left me there to rot," he snapped bitterly.

"…..I couldn't save him."

My hand stopped, "save who?"

He looked up at me sadly with defeated cerulean eyes, the same feeling which had appeared when he had failed to bring back our friend, "I couldn't save Sasuke, Sakura-chan, he was taken away," he lowered his head, unable to look at me. "Again he slipped away."

"Oh," I blinked and wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer, "Naruto…"

He didn't respond at first then slowly wrapped his arms around me, my mind tried to grapple the whole situation trying to work the logic, I could feel it, a primeval reaction to what had just happened, coming closer than anyone to the truth. Our truth. And just like that, I could feel something rising up inside me. I dug my face deeper into his clothes, feeling the hot burning feeling rise in my stomach. But then something else happened: I started to cry.

Cry. Really cry, the way I hadn't in years, the kind of full out sobbing that hits you like a wave, pulling you under. Suddenly the tears were coming, sobs climbing up my throat, my shoulders shaking. I tried to release my arms from Naruto's form but instead he held me closer, burying his head into my shoulder, I could feel him shaking, quiet noises smothered. I put both of my hands onto his head, pressing my palms over his overgrown blond locks, covering my eyes with his body to shut out everything, even as the tears continued. I cried and cried, there in an abandoned house, tucked away in a corner with Naruto, until I felt raw inside.

I cried for everything, the regret, frustration and pain, everything we had experienced before, I wished- oh how I desperately wished for everything to be different. I mourned for all the lives taken away, all the lives ruined, all those dreams shattered because of those few men who possessed too much power- only they were responsible for the destruction, murderers hidden behind a mask of pretence.

_Sakura-chan_

My sobs soon died down, I pulled away from Naruto who released me and wiped my tears away, Naruto's eyes were extremely bloodshot and watery, and he leaned down. I allowed him to rest his head on my lap, gently stroking my hand through his blond hair, running free the tangles.

_Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you!_

His breathing was the only noise I could hear, the gentle humming and rising and falling of his chest somehow made me feel strangely comforted. I would have never thought in my wildest dreams I would be here- with him. Just lying down surrounded by emptiness, only having my old friend for comfort.

_I will never give up... I will never go back on my word. That is my nin-do, my ninja way!_

He had come back- to me. Through all the mystery and confusion he had charged through it, grabbed me by the hand and saved me from being consumed by the darkness- in more ways then one.

_Dattebayo!_

Leaning forward I craned my neck to see his tear stained face, no matter how old he grew he would always look like an innocent child to me, following his dreams and determined to do whatever it took to save the ones he loved- that was my Naruto.

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not going to lose to any of you!_

Using my fingers I gently wiped away the tears from his face, resting my hands on his head I leaned back and sighed. There was just so much going on right now, too much for me to handle- half of it I didn't understand.

_But I understand this_

I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I was a fool, a blind fool.

_Don't kid yourself_

Who was he, this stranger before me? I didn't even recognise him anymore. His shape is different, tainted and moulded through tough hands; hands tainted with crimson. Clouded with dark torn clothes, covered with grime and outlined with sadness and despair. His face has lost its childish roundness, imitating a new fresh sharper vision with angles leaning to and fro like a small boat moments away from capsizing into the roaring sea. He's taller, thinner, older, harder- _and not him._

_Yes_

_Not him_

My heart ached out, I could feel more tears coming up- to see my one of my most trusted and brotherly friends like this in such a state only made me wonder what else he had suffered.

_You aren't Naruto_

"Oh Naruto," I whispered stroking his face, the only fraction of comfort I could offer, "What happened to you?"

_Who are you?_

-

-

-

_**Its innocence when it charms us, ignorance when it doesn't.**_

_**- Mignon McLaughlin**_

-

-

-

_Okay so i know i haven't been around for a long time but i had mountains of work to do and now i'm finally free, unfortuntaely this didn't turn out as i had planned so i apologise for the crappiness. Anyway i'll be updating Blossoms of Sakura within two weeksso for my readers of that fic don't worry i'm currently typing it up as I speak._

_Ah revoir_

_W.D.D.C_


	6. The Broken Enchantment

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

-

-

_I will put in my box_

_Three small drops of the great gushing Water Fall,_

_Fire from the nostrils of a fearsome dragon,_

_The golden sun setting across the blue sparkling sea._

_I will put in my box_

_The splash of a slippery blue dolphin leaping into the never-ending ocean,_

_The twinkling lights of Skies many eyes shining with a purpose._

_I will put in my box_

_The song of a nightingale_

_The last farewell of a loved one_

_The first words of a newborn_

_I will put in my box_

_A tenth and a pink moon_

_The loving memories cherished by two beings_

_The determination and strength to follow your dreams_

_My box is fashioned from ivory and gold_

_With desires on the lid and wishes in the corners_

_Its hinges are of the horns of a white rhino_

_I shall swim in my box_

_Across the sapphire sea and lie on the sandy beach the colour of gold._

-

_Chapter 6_

_**The Broken Enchantment**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when I finally opened my bleary eyes. I lay for a while staring up at the ceiling, tiny cracks connected to large cracks spread across the land, like a spiders web slowly weaving its way until it was too late.

And you realised you were caught.

I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a distant memory, perhaps a dream trying to break into my conscious train of thought. I moaned and rolled over only to feel something restricting my mid torso. And then the previous evenings events flooded back into wakefulness.

I sat up so fast it made my head twirl in never-ending circles. A basket of light hit my eyes and the musty smell of dust and ancient furniture settled on my nose, I shaded my eyes with my hands and saw him stand up from the armchair and in two strides cross the length of the room. He crouched down to my level and encircled my hands with his, I didn't realise until now that they were trembling involuntarily.

"Naruto," I breathed out his name with uncontrolled rejoice, and then impulsively threw my arms around him. For a second his body language was stiff and hesitant then like water he wound his arms around me burying his head into my shoulder.

I took this minute to take in his whole self, analyse this new full sized Naruto, the one which my sense immediately screeched foreign and my nostrils inhaled a new wooden mannish scent completely throwing me off track. He was nervous –completely the opposite of the younger Naruto–more careful with his actions yet softer and gentler, in a way my Naruto could never be, although his soft blond hair and azure eyes remained consistent with the hint of sharper lines and the boyish roundness lost I could still pick up bits and pieces which had been salvaged through the stormy currents. The one thing which made my head beat for hope, what held me back from bolting out of this place screaming for my life, strangely, was his eyes. The bright blue was still there, that, anyone could see but only I could decipher the deeper blue, much darker and brighter then the sheet of cerulean, the blue which flashed with determination, the shade which sparkled when unveiled to the sun making any man stop and fear.

He released his hold on me and I allowed him to pull me back down, we lay side by side, our arms barely touching. His hands were warm as was the rest of his body, self consciousness made herself known and discretely as I could tugged my dress the furthest south it would allow.

Naruto's eyes were staring intently above, the planes of his face looked harder, tightened, more aged then they were last night, the sun's light shadowed his cheeks and forehead. Deep blue eyes morphed into a brooding expression similar to someone I used to know.

"Naruto?" I whispered.

He turned his head and just stared at me, like he wasn't all there but rather he was somewhere else.

I parted my lips, "what are you thinking about?"

He looked away for a moment then back to me, a cheerless smile on his face "I never thought I'd be here–with you," he paused, "it's strange I haven't lay down like this so thoughtlessly in so long I've forgotten how you do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

He looked at my bemused expression the blue now clouded over with mist, his answer was simple. "Relax."

I tore my eyes away from him, unsure about what to say, my thoughts were interrupted when he reached over and took my hand. His skin was scorching.

I cleared my throat, his eyes were on me displaying to me he was listening, "just close your eyes," I closed my own, "and breathe."

The hours felt like minutes, I had lost all feeling in my body only hearing the even breathes beside me, gentle like a lullaby yet still loud enough for me to hang on to the edge. As the breathing continued so my grip lessened until with one final gasp I let go.

Allowing myself to drift.

And as I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I glided, over the evergreen grass under my bright sky blue ceiling, I heard the most beautiful sound my mind could summon, it was soft, yet deep and with a wild tone of fury. The fast beating followed the whipping of my hair flying around me, the currents lifted and fell mirroring the snarls and roars as it circled me, drawing its breath when it came too close and muttering to itself as it backed away.

I heard the quiet noises of its angelic voice, calling to me, it's soft pure purr pulling me closer like magnetism bringing me nearer to the only thing I wanted.

"No, don't!" the angelic voice cried out in terror.

Behind the pleasant everlasting greenery that grew in the essence of what my mind ached for was another sound–a horrific din my mind recoiled from, a chaotic taboo, unruly and begging to be freed. Only to be denied the liberty continuously.

A vicious growling broke off the angels soft purrs, a choking sound, and a high screech snapping my eardrums. I opened my mouth to scream, nothing came out, my eyes flew open fright something constricted my legs, I flailed my arms withering and gasping, the air around me was thick, slithering into my system, coiling around my panicked heart sending mixed signals and pleas for help around my body. Cold candle thin fingers curled around my hands, moving up my arm. I tried to find my angel, only to find its voice drowning in the wild snarls and roars of it, I tried to concentrate on the angels voice instead but my body over ruled my mind sending frenzied panic spiralling through my very being.

"Oh no, oh please Sakura, no!" And the angel was sobbing, tearful, damaged sobs.

My chest was starting to throb, the angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. Angels shouldn't cry, especially for me. I tried to reach out to him, tried to find him and tell him everything was alright but the thin ice fingers tightened around me, choking my breathes, and I couldn't breathe.

"Sakura!" the angel cried.

I opened my heavy eyes; it was becoming harder to keep them open through the dizziness and increasing weight. I saw his dark eyes wide with alarm, his perfectly sculpted face curved in upcoming dread. He held out his hand and I reached up to grasp it, the strong cold fingers snapped, their brittle coils falling away from my arms and legs.

A wave of fresh air flooded my system and I reached forward, clawing away the darkness, kicking harder until with a shout I was brought back, to the surface.

I woke to the dim light shining through the window of the outside world. The room seemed to have blackened and the light more softer then before allowing me to open my eyes fully. I sat up relaxing my stiff muscles, a still body lay by my side, arms sticking out in opposite directions, long legs hanging off the edge, his loud snores echoed around the room, I resisted the temptation to laugh afraid of waking him up and as quietly as I could slid off the make-shift bed steadying myself as I almost fell head first into a table.

Through the dim light my eyes managed to make sense of the room I had spent a whole day in. Dust covered every single inch of space, an old television half stood in the corner with two grimy sofas taking up most of the space, my bag lay on the chipped wooden table and I fished out my phone. The screen flashed on showing no new messages or missed calls, I felt more fresh then before and as quietly as I could tip toed out the door, already dialling Asuma's number.

When I returned Naruto was lounging on the sofa, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where did you go?" He asked suddenly.

I walked over to the sofa, he moved making me some room, I fell back forgetting all rules of feminine grace blowing back my bangs. "I called Asuma."

He nodded a thoughtful expression on his face, "how's Sai?"

I blinked back at his sudden concern over the impassive artist, "he's fine, came out with a few scrapes," I leaned my head back allowing the muted light run over my face.

"When are they coming?"

"Half an hour, they'll come here so all we have to do is stay here and I quote from Asuma 'not do anything stupid'."

Naruto chuckled, or more precisely let out a husky rumble.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

I re-opened my eyes, searching for any signs of distinctive behaviour; however he remained still, eyes closed and a pleasant smile on his face.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but…" I trailed off my eyes drifting over the long scars running down his arms, "…..will you tell me about it? I mean if it hurts you that much then I promise I won't ever talk about again." _You're too important for me to lose._

He was silent then out of the blue began to speak, "I can't remember how it all started only lying in an empty glass cell. A few of them talked to me, asking a few questions about myself–I never talked to them, they never seemed to mind though," Naruto's face turned hopeless. "They experimented on me, ran electricity through me, beat me until I could hardly breathe," he shook his head, his voice turning bitter; "I thought I was going to die–I _wanted_ to die. The Kyuubi inside me was getting restless, angry… he wanted to come out, it took all my self-control from preventing him." His smile curled, I stared at him in blank astonishment. His hands where they gripped the armrest, looked huge, I could see the tendons and veins more prominent under the gaunt skin. It shocked me to see such a radical change in less then a few minutes, my instincts were screaming in protest and the hairs on the back of my neck rose up straight. The calm, open expression was gone like the warmness in his cerulean eyes altered to a menacing antipathy that instantly made my insides shrink back. There was darkness in Naruto now. Like my bright twinkling sun had gone astray.

"Naruto?" I whispered.

He just stared at me, the bright blue moulded into a darker navy, rigid and angry.

Then as sudden as the change came, so it dispersed, I watched him with open-mouthed surprise and fright. He shuddered and paled, the tendons and veins sinking back smoothing over his skin and washing away the darker navy.

"Is it really that bad Naruto?" I asked anxiously, wishing I hadn't asked him in the first place, I didn't want him to feel so uncomfortable. "You can stop if you want."

He shook his head roughly, his voice coming out hoarsely, "no, I'm okay," he told me. "It's something I've grown to deal with, the control isn't that hard anymore… it's only when I think about those past few years of hell. Then it becomes harder." He leaned over so that his head rested on the top of mine.

He was silent for a moment; I relaxed against his body, not minding the closeness. It confused me to no end at how comfortable I felt sitting so close to someone who I had, had an immediate hate towards. But that was before.

And this is now.

"What was the hardest part," I whispered, "for you?"

"The hardest part….." he considered my words, I tipped my head to try and catch his face, "was when I finally lost control," he finished sombrely.

I quickly stopped searching, my body feeling cold all over, a slow numbness crawling up my legs. Loosing control? Naruto lost control of the demon inside him? I shivered at the idea of the snarling nine tailed fox, the reporters words flashed in my head. Could Sai have been wrong? Was Naruto really responsible for the death of dozens of innocent lives? I immediately got rid of that thought, ridiculous, there was no way Naruto could have killed civilians, we may be in a different world but I was certain his morals had not changed. Confident in my friends principles I open my mouth ready to stand up for him when he suddenly edged away from me, goosebumps rose at once shocked from the newfound cold, I was instantaneously missing his warmth.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't understand his expression. His eyes were wary, hesitant as if I was a stranger–more hesitant–afraid. My mind was jammed, replying the previous events continuously like a stuck record. I stared at him, unsure what to do.

"I understand," he said in a soft voice, "if you want to leave right now and never talk to me again. I won't be angry."

I'd forgotten all other thoughts my eyes, were glued to his fearful ones. Naruto hesitated, his hands pressed down firmly far away from me as possible.

It took me a few seconds to get a grip of my body, slowly I lifted my hands, never leaving his gaze, and planted them firmly on top of his own. He flinched slightly, his face creased in worry.

"Why would I be angry with you?" I murmured. "Just tell me the truth."

Naruto relaxed slightly, but he didn't move back into his place, still a bit cautious, "are you sure?"

I nodded, "please?"

He sighed before finally speaking, "they kept taunting me, laughing and jeering…-it's one of the things I remember clearly, of course I used to get angry, but my temper remained in check," his eyes darkened and I tightened my hold, I had to show -if anything–I was here, he seemed reassured. "You've seen me before–when I've lost control… it happened again. They'd finished testing me and I was exhausted… there was one of them and he was the worst…. He'd made it a habit of insulting me…. I guess it just builds and builds up until you finally snap-" He broke off, and it was a while before he could speak again. "I can't remember much, after submitting myself to the demon it's all just a jumble of screams, red and loud roars…. I woke up to see them all lying cold on the floor, everything destroyed, the soldiers found me and after that I was locked up in a cell–I'd sentenced myself to my own grave, where I would never see the light of day," he finished trembling, unable to look at me.

I sighed, then smiled, releasing my hold on his hands I gently cupped his face forcing him to look at me, "Naruto," I started softly, "you baka….. You thought I would be afraid of you? That I would hate you?" My smile wavered, "after all these years–don't you trust me enough to be able to talk to me?"

The hurt must have been evident on my features as at once Naruto reached over and trapped me in a bear hug, "of course I trust you Sakura-chan, I was just worrying unnecessarily, I'm sorry."

I spluttered under the blazing heat of his body, being in his arms was like jumping headfirst into an oven, I could feel my body begin to sweat and struggled to break free, "Naruto! Can't–breath!"

"Oh!" He released me and I greedily gulped up the cold air, "gomen."

I rolled my eyes at him, even so I held out my hand. He looked at me, then to my outstretched and then back to me, with one raised eyebrow he prodded my hand like as though it was a piece of meat and I forced the temptation of hitting him to the back of my mind.

"Promise me something."

"_I always keep my promises!"_

He smiled, "anything."

"_I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"_

"Promise you'll always be honest with me, never be afraid to hide yourself from me."

"_That's all I ask."_

He pondered for a moment then to my delight held out his pinky, he grinned devilishly, the grin looking very different on his new mature face, almost like a child-like smirk.

"Pinky promise?"

I curled back the other four fingers and linked my own little finger with his.

"_Shannaro!"_

The light reached his face, rolling over the whisker-like markings and leaping into his joyful misty eyes, the sudden sparkle in them triggering the removal of that heavy compression on my heart, his smile was like a contagious disease, once you caught it, it's hard to stop.

"_We'll do this–together."_

"I promise."

-

-

-

"_What's wrong Sakura-chan?"_

_I looked up from the floating dregs of cereal, my eyes blinking back confused._

"_Eh?"_

_Naruto and Kakashi exchanged amused looks._

_Naruto grinned at me waggling his spoon, splattering milk on the flawless table and on to the dark novel Sasuke was currently engrossed in, Sasuke scowled at the insensible blond, "you've been very quiet lately, something wrong?"_

_My mind finally returned to reality and I automatically replied, "Nope nothing wrong!"_

_I quickly hopped off the stool and dumped the half-eaten cereal in the sink, ignoring the obvious silent messaging between my team-mates. I turned on the tap, blocking off the silent chatter and concentrated on washing the bowl. It was obvious Naruto wouldn't let it go._

_After living with a person I guess you get accustomed to their behaviour and daily habits–something all of us have realised._

_Giving the bowl one final rinse I switched the tap off and reached for the towel, picking up Naruto's words._

"_I heard from Tsunade-baa-chan the ANBU exams are coming up soon!"_

_I quickly busied myself with cleaning the counter, tucking back my hair behind my ear, so I could hear what he was saying._

"_Aa," Kakashi nodded to his words, "although it's classified there will be ANBU exams soon."_

_There was another noise, like two objects coming together and Sasuke's voice entered the conversation, he was obviously interested, I inwardly scoffed. "Have they clarified the dates yet?"_

"_July I think."_

CRASH

_Damnit_

"_Sorry!" I wailed bending down to gather up the smashed pieces of glass, cursing myself for not seeing that glass beaker at the edge of the counter. I noticed something red hovering above me and looked up to see Sai peering down at me, a red brush and shovel in his hands, I grasped the shovel from him and he walked back nonchalantly to the couch, picking up his sketchpad. _

"_Thanks for helping Sai!" I called out sarcastically, huffing slightly as he cheerfully shouted back, "anytime ugly!"_

_One of the other things I realised–boys and housework did not go together and if so–I shuddered as the thought of Naruto attempting to clean the bathroom a few weeks ago entered my muddled mind–it ended with dramatic results, typically bad._

_I continued to scrape up the shards of glass, someone sighed and a chair scraped loudly, I had finished sweeping up the last piece of glass when I noticed a shadow looming over me._

_Peering through my hair I smiled sheepishly at the blond. "It was an accident; I'll replace it I promise."_

_Naruto's face remained passive as he helped me up. I panicked inside, it wasn't often I saw such a serious face on him. A bad omen indeed. My heart started to beat in my chest and I quickly released his hands and shuffled over to the bin ignoring his burning eyes. I placed the brush and shovel neatly into the cupboard and quickly made a beeline for the door._

_I winced at his piercing words laced in determination, "tell me Sakura."_

"_What do you mean?" My hands laced together behind my back and I tried to smile, but I could only muster a grimace._

_I could feel two other pairs of eyes turn in my direction I had all there attention now. My feet edged to the door, something I definitely did not want._

_Naruto took a step forward his voice coming out in an unnatural soft voice, "come on Sakura-chan you can tell me."_

_Kakashi looked at me, his eye crinkling, looking concerned, Sasuke lowered his book his eyes darting from Naruto to me his face staying passive._

"_I told you Naruto nothings the matter, now if you'll excuse me I've got a meeting in half an hour."_

_There was a snort of disbelief on Sasuke's part and Kakashi's voice called to me, "come on Sakura, since we're now all living together under one roof as a family we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," his lone eye twinkled with amusement, "after all wasn't it you who suggested it?"_

_I whirled around my face set and ears burning, "that was low sensei," I narrowed my eyes, slightly upset at his betrayal "real low."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, "so come on then, tell Kakashi-sensei what's bothering you."_

_I rolled my eyes but nonetheless walked back to the table and slid into my seat. It was no use trying to conceal it from them anymore; Ino had told me I couldn't keep it from four annoyingly nosy men especially since I lived with all of them. And besides I'd rather they not hear it from anyone else, particularly a very drunk busty Hokage._

_I sat with my hands rested on the cool marble, running my fingers across each and examining my nails, the cuticles were all cut and uneven, I mentally noted to ask Ino which salon she went to get her nails done. Ino's nails were always so clean and manicured I wondered how she managed to complete missions with them…_

"…_. Preferably today please?"_

_I looked up at the stoic Uchiha he raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips._

"_Oh r-right," I mentally smacked myself at the change of speech, Naruto leaned back against the counter opposite me, his face pressed and mouth in a thin lie, I tried to avoid his eyes and settled on the white empty marble._

_My fingers laced together tightly the pale pink turned to a white shade of yellow and I clenched my eyes shut blurting it out._

"_I'm going to participate in the ANBU exams."_

"_No."_

_My eyes flashed open and I turned to the person who spoke, my body seemed to have frozen up, there was something constricting my throat._

_The room suddenly seemed very cold and lonely, I was too numb to move and I suddenly felt the sensation of wanting to speak to my mother. At least her answer was expected and warmer then this ever would be._

_I swallowed hard, my voice breathless when I spoke, "excuse me?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, I realised his eyes were darker and I swore I saw a flash of crimson, "no," he repeated simply in his velvet voice._

_And just like that my feeling and emotion rushed back into my empty body, without thinking I pushed down the chair ignoring it as it fell to the floor and mustered the hardest glare I could at him._

"_What do you mean 'no' you can't tell me what to do!" I clenched my fists and didn't try to hide my true emotions; I was literally trembling with anger._

"_I mean you're not going Sakura," he said my name this time._

_I walked round the table and towered over Sasuke, my hands placed firmly on my hips meaning I was defiantly in business now. "Excuse me Uchiha Sasuke but it's my life and I can do anything I want!"_

"_Why Sakura-chan?" I whipped around to Naruto; he had a strange look on a face, "why do you want to be ANBU for? We're here to protect you."_

_I shook my head desperately, ignoring the silent Uchiha, "I don't want to rely on you to protect me Naruto! Heck I don't want anyone to put their life in danger because of me –"_

"_But that's what friends do Sakura-chan! I promised to protect you!" Naruto said loudly._

"_Naruto please try to understand!" My voice softened, "I want to protect my village at all costs, I know I'm capable of becoming ANBU and this will help me protect everyone I love!"_

_I breathed heavily as I finished, my knuckles hurt and I slowly untwined my hands, I had prepared myself for this, Shishou had warned me about this when I told her of my decision. I knew it would be hard, nothing you ever pursued was easy but I was determined to get through this._

………

"_Are you?"_

_His voice was like a bucket of ice, unexpected and so cold when you overcame the shock. I suddenly felt claustrophobic; the room was getting smaller and smaller every minute. I needed to get out of here, into the fresh air away from all this conflict and thoughtless words._

_I couldn't look at him, it hurt too much already, my eyes stung and I finally found the courage to speak, "what did you say?"_

_There was a faint, "don't Sasuke," from Kakashi. His tone made it discernible he wasn't pleased._

"_Are you strong enough?"_

_And before I could comprehend what I had done his pale hand was holding a red cheek, burning eyes shaded under dark bangs._

_I couldn't stop the shaking, "how dare you. How dare you tell me that I'm not strong enough!" I paused for a minute bringing the tears under control. "You have no idea how hard I've trained, how many sacrifices I've made while you were running around with that fucking snake paedophile!" Uncontrollable anger cursed through my veins as I continued on, "I've worked hard for this, and I've become one of the best medics and trained under the fifth Hokage herself!" I suddenly stopped, my voice strained and coming through as a whisper, "after all this time, I'm still not good enough. No matter how hard I try–" My voice broke off. "I guess I'll never be good enough…" I glanced around the room, at the silent faces of Sai, blinking back confused and an upset Naruto, eyes looking watery and to Kakashi; his lone eye crinkled a sullen aura surrounding him, "for any of you."_

_And without a glance at Sasuke, I fled out the door, making an audible slam behind me, and when I was finally out of rage, then, I allowed myself to collapse._

-

-

-

When I first saw Sai standing outside a fleeting image of an angel flashed in my mind. His pale face looked almost transparent where the sharp pricks of yellow sunlight hit him. His black irises looked almost dark toffee and the dark features of his hair and clothes contrasting with his pale skin made him look almost deadly.

He tilted his head to one side, looking past me, "hey dickless. Long time no see."

I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going as Naruto quickly retaliated. "Oie I'm not dickless! In fact I–"

"Hey?" I pointed over Sai's shoulder. "Who's that?"

Naruto peered over my shoulder, his eyes brightened considerably. "Is that who I think it is!?!"

Sai sidestepped and my brain immediately registered the dark clothing revealing not much, tinted shades, dark unruly hair tucked under a cap and hands tucked into his pockets. I inwardly rejoiced yet at the same time felt a deep pang in the pit of my stomach, deep down I wished it was someone else, someone like _him._

"Shino my man!" Naruto brushed past me and engulfed him into a giant bear hug. I rolled my eyes knowing how high Naruto's body heat could be and immediately pried him away.

"Naruto you baka, don't suffocate him!" I scolded, a pang of déjà vu climbed up my legs.

Naruto let go, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, I felt a dark pair of eyes on me and turned to meet Shino's shaded ones, he nodded a small smile on his lips.

"It's nice to see you again Haruno-san."

I nodded and smiled at him, "you too Shino-san."

We broke up with the clap of hands and turned to face Sai. He looked pointedly at Naruto. "It's not a good idea for a wanted criminal to be standing in broad daylight hugging people," I scolded myself for allowing Naruto to come outside quickly walking towards him, "we're lucky no-ones seen us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, for a most wanted man he was quite calm, "so where do you intend on taking us then?"

Sai briefly glanced at Shino. The man silently brushed past us and disappeared down the pathway turning a corner. Once he was gone Sai turned to speak with us.

"Follow me." He said shortly and with not another backward glance briskly walked in the direction Shino had disappeared, promptly turning the corner.

Naruto and I looked at each other, Naruto raised his eyebrows, and I gave a tiny nervous nod. Together we followed down the path Sai and Shino had gone down, both of us moving quickly our eyes cautious and quick. We followed the path down until it joined up with the main outer street; Naruto's pace slowed and I looked back at him, my brows knitted in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not completely sure why he had stopped.

He motioned to the street, "I can't be seen outside remember?"

I made an 'oh' sound and continued forwards, peering behind the brick wall of a building.

"You finished yet?"

"Ah!" I whipped around, my hand clutching my chest, I scowled at an amused looking Sai, "you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sai shrugged, "but I didn't." There was the a low rumbling sound and a deep red car drove up onto the curb, the passenger window scrolled down and Sai quickly nodded, I couldn't see who was in it. The windows were all tinted.

"Here's our ride," he continued casually and slid into the front passenger's seat. With the window still open he stuck his head out, the wind ruffling up the black locks, "hurry up!"

With a quick glance around I took a deep breath and walked towards a car. For some strange reason unknown to even me I had a bad feeling about all this. Getting into a strangers car with no idea where I was going was not one of my most brightest actions but if I wanted answers I knew these risks had to be taken.

So I readied myself and slid into the backseat, before I could call to Naruto there was a fast rush of wind the open and closing of something and a faint warmness to my side.

Naruto grinned at me and pulled out the seatbelt. He caught my open gape and smirked, "it's not nice to stare you know."

I quickly closed my mouth but the questions still spilled out. "How did–what an Earth!–Where did you….?" I trailed off weakly sending a pleading look his way.

The car started and we pulled off the curb, my eyes stayed stuck on him, I wanted an answer.

Naruto caught my look and sighed, "I'm a ninja." He replied simply before turning away and staring through the window.

I continued staring at him for a minute before turning away to the window, watching the blurred shaped moving and disappearing just as fast as they came. Naruto's words for some reason bugged me. He is a ninja.

So what am I?

I looked down at my hands, I hadn't even thought about my ninja abilities but now the wandering thought arrived and I could feel the growing curiosity at the back of my mind slowly push it's way forward. Did I still have my ninja ability? Had they somehow blocked my chakra gates, leading to me being unable to summon any of my chakra? I curled in my fingers; there was only one way to find out. Try and summon my chakra. If I was successful I could still use my ninja abilities, like healing and summon my super strength although I would probably be a bit rusty I could still practise.

And if it didn't–I gulped–then there was nothing I could do except sit back and watch on the sidelines.

I winced, _stupid déjà vu._

"Sakura?"

I looked up at the calling of my name, brushing a few brown strands aside I realised it was Sai talking to me from the passenger's seta. He was holding a bottle with some sort of blue liquid in it, I looked up at his face unsure about what he meant by it. He gave an exasperated sigh and thrust the bottle forward. Comprehension dawned and I took the bottle, peering at it closely I could see from the corner of my eye Naruto holding a similar bottle at arms length, a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell is _this_?"

Sai rolled his black eyes, an unusual new trait of his. "It's an energy drink dickless," he shifted his head in my direction. "Which I'm sure both of you need." And twisted his head back to the front.

I sighed loudly and unscrewed the lid. I could feel Naruto looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, feeling semi self-conscious.

He shook his head an unreadable expression, "nothing."

Leaving him be I tipped the bottle the cool liquid tasted of blueberry and I greedily drank until the bottle was half empty. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I could see Naruto with the same enthusiasm empty three quarters of the bottle.

Screwing the top back on I continued staring out at the window, the car had come to a stop. We were back in the city centre filled with large crowds and towering sky scrapers. It was still blurry to me and I wondered if we had actually stopped, looking at the people walking at a normal pace I realised we had. My eyes scrunched together and I squinted to make the shape of their bodies and faces. It was still the same. Frantically wandering upwards I caught sight of a giant billboard perched high on a building; I tried to read the large words written on it.

…_**Fashion…Sh-…Cat-….**_

I tried harder squinting until my eyes hurt but as the seconds passed by my vision deteriorated and I was starting to feel groggy, my hand knocked the bottle onto the floor and I could just about make out Naruto rubbing his eyes, blinking blearily.

"Whuzzah goin' on?" He muttered before toppling to the side, where he remained silent and still.

_Shit_

Panic arose in me and I tried to shake him but my body wouldn't allow me, my arms seemed heavier, my voice seemed to have died only a gurgling noise arose when I tried. The world suddenly toppled over and I landed on something soft, with a jolt I could feel the cars gears moving under me, the commotion of the crowds seemed to be getting more distant as time went by. Before I finally surrendered I found the bottle lying on the floor were I'd dropped it, it gently rolled over as the car moved, its blue contents sloshing harmlessly.

-

-

-

_**But I'm open, you're closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

_**-Collide, Howie Day**_

-

-

-

_Not much happened in there just a few moments with Sakura and Naruto and just a note here but this is a Saku/Sasu fic. Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks_

_W.D.D.C_


	7. Till The Dawn

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

There were three of them.

Sometimes apart and maybe not in the same place but nevertheless–

–There were always three of them.

Each had their own past, their own bad memories.

"_You're a beast!"_

"_Big forehead! You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"_

"_Che, pathetic brother."_

Their differences caused them to drift apart, each handling their skeletons in a different way.

"_I'll be Hokage one day! Believe it!"_

"_Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me?"_

"_I will become stronger to defeat _him _and avenge my clan."_

In the younger days they constantly squabbled with each other, bickering and fighting over such trivial things, their only connection was of the team.

"_Oie watch it teme!"_

"_Naruto shut up!"_

"_Ow Sakura-chan that hurt!"_

"_Will you two shut up, annoying."_

Then, strangely as the months went by; it all changed.

Of course the squabbling never ceased but the attitude and manner somehow, become softer; less meaningful.

And slowly but surely they became a team. Watching each others backs looking out for each other. Like a real team.

"_We're family."_

However as they say; all good things must come to an end.

"_Sakura… thank you."_

And so, one of the team-mates finally overcome with his inner-demons left the village. Ignoring his team-mates pleas and attempts he walked away from his family only to be swallowed up in ambitions greedy hands, striving for the one thing many died to achieve.

"_I need power."_

The two left, stricken with hurt, parted their ways, one leaving for a journey which would not only change him physically but also his level of understanding and inner strength. The other decided to remain in the village, seeking help from a powerful figure and becoming one of the best known medics the village had ever seen.

"_I won't be left behind."_

"_Just you wait, I'll become stronger."_

Finally after years of training the second team-member returned from his travels, morphed into a man and ready to face the word he joined his team-mate and together they set out to bring their remaining team-mate back, friendship reunited, their hopes and determination burned brighter and stronger.

"_We'll bring him back Sakura-chan. Together."_

"_Right Naruto. Together."_

Their first attempt brought them back to the village, injured and empty only to propel them back again like a boomerang faster then before, and this time, although injured and dirty they returned with an extra grumpy member.

"_I told you I'd bring the teme back!"_

"_Hmph!"_

This is the story of three people. How their hopes, fears and dreams intertwine with each others lives. How through friendship, love and the strength to believe they managed to pull each other through the dark infinite abyss and bring back the broken pieces, pulling it together the best way they could.

This…

"_I know nothing will be the same again."_

…is my story

"_Dattebayo."_

"_Shannaro!"_

"_Hn."_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter 7_

_**Till The Dawn**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

_-_

_-_

My eyes opened to a blinding white light. I scrunched them up before re-opening them; I was in an unfamiliar room, a blue room. The wall beside me was covered with a large canvas painting of a sun yellow house sitting by the calm blue sea with the light pink and orange hues of a typical sunset. I was supported by a small lumpy bed- a bed with a whitish pink bedspread and two small equally lumpy pillows. There was aggravating beeping sound somewhere close by, it took that as a sign that I was still in the land of the living.

Propping myself up I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, a small red dot imprinted in my skin caught my eye and I leaned nearer for a closer inspection. The mark was small and accurate, only a pin prick big enough with the surrounding skin covered in pink blotches; an injection jab.

Leaning against the back wall I took my time to look around the whole room. Two chairs stood in the opposite corner and the beeping sound I realised was coming from a heart monitor, not far from my bed. Along with some other medical equipment I was familiar with I realised I was in a hospital room.

_But what am I doing here?_

"Ah you're awake."

Startled I looked up. A woman appeared from the door dressed in white overalls she had a clipboard with her.

She walked up to where the medical equipment was set up on the table, I continued watching her movements. She seemed to be writing something down on her clipboard then turned to me and smiled an empty smile.

"He will see you in a few minutes."

My mouth opened to reply but the door shut closed and I was once again left alone in the room. Slumping down, with my head facing the ceiling I pondered silently over what was going on. The 'energy drink' was a sedative. I woke up in a hospital bedroom with no explanation and a plain faced nurse telling me 'he' was coming to see me, my arm throbbed painfully reminding of the strange injection, what had they done to me while I was unconscious? And why had Sai lied to me?

The sound of the door opening alerted me someone was in the room; I stared down from the light fittings to see a bob of brown hair and unshaven beard. He smiled grimly at me before pulling one of the chairs to my bed finally seating himself fingers tightly knitted together. I waited for him to speak first; I didn't have to wait long.

"They wouldn't let me bring my cigarettes in here."

I suppressed a smirk, "it's so you don't jeopardise the patient's health. Haven't you heard of passive smoking?"

He shrugged indifferently then looked directly at me, his face was more strained now, and I could see the deep lines on his forehead as he was thinking. Then, finally he spoke again in a heavy voice, "how much do you know?"

I told him all I had learnt from the letter written by myself, he nodded in a few parts remaining silent the whole while and when I'd finished he leaned back his hands over his eyes. Finally letting them fall on his sides I watched him stare unfocused at the ceiling then at me, he cracked a smile, "you memorised it all didn't you?" He chuckled, "did you destroy it appropriately?"

I nodded, "hai, it's gone now."

He nodded relieved, "good."

I decided to pop up the question now, "so why exactly did you drug me and inject me with something?"

He eyed me with amusement, eyes crinkling at the bottom, "I've forgotten how sharp you are. So many questions."

"Obviously," I deadpanned.

Asuma straightened in his chair, leaning over he rested his head on his hands, "we've been trying to uncover the governments plans, sending a few spies into the administration directly, finding out bits and pieces, adding it up to the puzzle."

I was listening fully now, "what have you found?"

"One of our agents broke into one of the government labs and discovered a few things about that medical jab AS5," he paused, eyes twinkling and I leaned forward curiously, "somehow the government have managed to produce a drug which erases past memories."

I blinked back, "amnesia?"

Asuma nodded, "something like that, it's called retrograde amnesia….. but they haven't only managed to erase memories." He leaned back and smiled eerily, "but add a few as well."

My voice and eyebrows shot up, "they altered our _minds_?"

Asuma nodded grimly, "planted a sort of chip in our head" he tapped his head to demonstrate it, "changes our memories, making us think we had a whole different life- like the past _we_ knew never existed."

I sat speechless, the government had brainwashed us all? Changed our childhood and controlled our lives? It sounded like some sort of weird sci-fi movie, like we were all programmed robots, ordered to live in a certain way and told what to do.

I turned to him, "but why?"

He shrugged, "no idea yet."

I fiddled with a piece of thread loosened from the blanket. Suddenly it struck me, "if all our minds were altered," I started slowly, "then how did I regain my memory?"

He was silent for a while, like Sai, then finally replied, "honestly Sakura I have no idea. Fuki-Damu had nothing to do with it," he provided a soft smile; "maybe you were strong enough to break out of it yourself." He shrugged, "who knows."

I nodded, slightly disheartened that even he didn't know, "it was quiet clever though wasn't it? Disguising the drug as an influenza jab."

He nodded, "very clever," then smiled shrewdly, "that's why it's so hard to catch the dirty buggers. They're too damn good at their game."

"So what else have you found out?"

He glanced at a plain watch on his wrist and stood up.

I watched him with unshielded panic, "Where are you going?" I fisted the cotton sheets.

He carried on regardless, moving the chair back into its original position and turning the knob of the door. Now desperate, I flipped open the blanket, only clad in a thin blue nightgown my feet met the stone cold floor.

Before he slammed the door he shouted behind him, "I'll give you two minutes to get changed."

-

-

_Milky moonlight shone through the empty streets of Konoha, a dead silence hung upon the atmosphere like a thick fog. The wind was literally non-existent and the sky cloudless. It was a calm quiet night._

"_And then that bastard called me weak!"_

_Well mostly quiet._

_Congregating around Ino's bed in the Yamanka household two pairs of eyes watched with pity as the distressed figure scooped up another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream from the large tub. _

_The self-confident of the two spectators put a comforting shoulder around her best friend, tucking back a messy piece of rosette strand, "come on Sakura-chan cheer up! I'm sure he didn't mean to call you weak! You know how Sasuke-kun is like!"_

_Sakura sniffed ignoring her support and stuffed the full spoon in her mouth, savouring the chocolate she said glumly, "well the rest of them didn't ever bother to defend _me_! Naruto was siding with Sasuke as well!" She flicked the spoon around, dumping it back into the ice-cream for another scoop. "They all think I'm not strong enough for the job. Che…" She jammed the spoon back in her mouth, rubbing her red nose with the back of her hand, "I'll show them."_

_Ino nodded feebly, exchanging looks with the Hyuuga heiress, "help!" she mouthed wordlessly. _

_The shy girl remained silent for a moment, deep in thought finally brightening with a smile, "hey Sakura-chan," said girl turned to her morosely, "how about we call Ten-ten-chan, I'll tell her to bring some movies and popcorn and we can have a sleepover okay?"_

_Sakura shrugged weakly, retuning back to the ice-cream pot, leaving a faint "whatever" behind._

"_Great," Hinata opened the door, "I'll just go call her." Leaving a meaningful look behind for the lone blond._

_Ino sighed before turning to her depressed friend she truly didn't like seeing Sakura in this state. '_Damn Uchiha_' she knew the rest of Team 7 didn't really mean to call Sakura weak, they were just overprotective. But still, Ino rolled her eyes at their carelessness, they should know the blossom was touchy on the subject of her strength, after all it was Sasuke who made her realise she wasn't as strong as them in the first place._

Sniff

_Sky blue narrowed, she didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. "Sakura get your head out of the ice-cream tub. You know how my mother feels about hair on food."_

_An echoed sigh arose from within the tub, "sorry."_

Tring!

_Leaning back Ino peered through her open room door and down the hallway, "someone's at the door." Standing up she brushed herself off, making sure she was in a presentable state, her eyes landed on Sakura, the latter unaware of the clumps of melting ice-cream clinging to her hair._

_Deciding not to say anything to her the blond left the room, walking to the hallway and bumping into Hinata on the way. _

"_Ten-Ten here already?"_

_The pale eyed girl shook her head, her dark tresses shining in the light, "I just called her now, and she's still at home."_

_Baffled Ino gazed at the door, her parents would be gone for a few more hours and the rest of her team were on a mission in Suna, "I wonder who it could be," she mused loudly._

_Pushing down the handle she wrenched the door open with an almighty yank, her posture nearly falling as she saw the person on the other side._

"_What are _you _doing here?"_

"_Where's Sakura?"_

_Leaning against the doorway the blond rested her hand on her hip, glaring disapprovingly at the figure, "what's it to you?"_

_He sighed, "I need to talk to her."_

_Folding her arms across her chest delicate thin eyebrows rose. "Why?"_

_He scowled and she smirked at his slight discomfort, it wasn't every time she could make him so uncomfortable, "just call her."_

_Pressing a slender finger against her pale cheek Ino bit her lip in thought. Should she allow Sakura–in her dishevelled state–to talk to the moron who was the cause of her best friend's sadness?_

_She heard the faint sniffling sound from down the hallway; he leaned to the side as discreetly as possible trying to peer behind her figure._

"_Alright."_

_Quickly straightening up he watched with an ever impassive expression as the blond whipped around trotting down the hallway, her long mane of hair swinging behind her._

"_Sakura!" a messy blob of pink looked her way, dim jade eyes squinting, "what Ino-pig?"_

_Ino mustered the best smile she could and crouched in front of her friend, blowing away the disarray of pink bangs way from her large forehead. _

"_Someone's here to see you!"_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow trying to look behind Ino, "who is it?"_

_Rolling her eyes she bonked the rosette girl on the heard earning an 'ow' and a weak glare. "He's waiting outside silly!"_

_Her voice along with her eyebrows rose considerably, "He?!"_

_Ino nodded, "yes he!"_

_Cutting off her friends protests the blond quickly hauled Sakura off her stupor and dragged the protesting female out of the room winking at Hinata as she went._

_Digging her heels in the carpet Sakura did everything she could to stop her from charging down the hallway. Afraid of whomever 'he' was seeing her with puffy red eyes and sticky hair she tried to pull away from Ino's iron grip, failing to do so._

"_Ino! I can't–not like–umph!" Her pleas were stifled as she collided with a hard surface. _

'Uh oh'

_The hard surface was strangely smooth, and muscled. Her eyes followed the long neck, meeting pale angelic features, emerald green clashed with deep onyx._

"_Sakura." His deep velvet voice sent tremors down her spine, sending her mind in endless circles._

_Swallowing down the dread, she finally summoned the courage to speak, "what do you want Sasuke?"_

_-_

_-_

We walked down an array of hallways, the ceilings were high and the corridors stretching for what I thought were miles. It seemed too large to be in one building. I turned to Asuma asking him this.

"We're not in a building actually," he caught my surprised look and smiled, "our headquarters are based underground."

Asuma was greeted by a tall, grey haired man in an old fashioned suit and checked tie. The man had a sort of face that would not have looked out of place in an antiquated painting. It belonged to another world, and like an ancient painting seemed to fade out from the edges, loosing its true colour with only a few dark shades to remind it of its former self. Only the eyes, small and olive green seemed to show any signs of life. They flickered towards me and seemed to recognise me at once.

"Haruno Sakura," the man said. He held out a hand. "My name is Egami Kazuo."

He was looking at me as if I knew him. I was sure we hadn't met before. Egami Kazuo–

"Oh yes," I shook his hand, it all came back, Egami Kazuo used to be one of the ANBU captains of a different squad but he had retired and become a teacher at the academy. I had accompanied him with his team on a few missions before.

"It's good to see you again Haruno-san," Egami turned to speak to Asuma, "they're all in there," his eyes flickered to me then back to Asuma, "it's about to start."

We followed him along the corridor, through an archway and into a large stone walled room with at least forty people gathered around a huge conference table. My first impression of them was that they were all mostly middle-aged, a few young faces standing out here and there but mostly creased dark clothed men and woman. A few faces I did recognise, their physical features may have changed but the echoes of their voices were no different then before. Everyone in the room had a thick file in front of them, there was a large widescreen television hung up on the wall at the front where a large empty chair stood in front of it, between two other occupied seats.

Egami lead us over to three empty chairs. We took our seats near the back of the table, I noticed a few heads turn our way, but nobody said anything.

Tapping my fingers against the wood my eyes drifted consciously around the table, looking up towards the ceiling I balanced my head on the palm of my hand squinting into the sharp spotlights dotted around the room. My other hand twisting a strand of hair while I sighed and blew away my bangs. Sighing again my eyes drifted to the large file placed neatly in front of me, pulling it closer I mindlessly flipped through the pages.

A few minutes later half a dozen men dressed in black crisp suits and identical blank faces marched in, the whole room seemed deathly quiet as they filled the missing seats, placing the briefcases onto the table.

"Looks like things are warming up," Asuma whispered to person to his side, who I realised was Sai, "it's one thing to talk but _they're _actually _here_."

I leaned over to them, "what are you talking about?" I briefly looked towards the newcomers, "who are they?"

It was Sai who replied, "Spies." He said.

He shrugged when he caught my expression, "it's not often we see them."

Asuma nodded grimly, "this is serious stuff."

I settled back into my seat, my hands interlocked tightly in my lap I looked towards their dark plain suits and duplicate faceless expressions. One of them caught my eye for a brief second before looking away.

The top seat was filled with a large burly man, probably in his late forties with a mop of grey hair and a large furrowed brow, Asuma and Sai exchanged looks. A few people continued to talk as he stood up, exchanging a few words with the two associates sitting on either side.

"Can I have your attention," he said and the room immediately went quiet. All eyes were glued to the front.

He let the quiet settle in, and then he continued. "I want to bring you up to speed. The labs have been doing further research on the serum taken from Government laboratories. It has been confirmed that they do erase memories and situate false memories into the brain. Our scientists are researching more into how they accomplish this and they are confident in uncovering the engineering behind this drug." _We still have no idea how they managed to make these drugs._ "On another note we have been following Jin-Rou's activities concerning the confrontation last week," at this a few heads picked up, "although nobody was injured it has become harder to target them due to public exposure and caution in exposing out headquarters."

Tests have been run on the Bando case, tests for Jin-Rou DNA have been proven negative, our sources believe they were murdered by a different group, their motives and identity remain unknown however an investigation is being held." _Again we have no idea who or what killed our agents. _"But we do believe they are linked to the Fukao and Handa cases."

He paused and looked around the room. He made eye-contact with me then moved on. I wondered how much he knew about me. How much he knew about all this, how much he wasn't telling us. And who else was involved. A third party? I didn't want to think about it.

"Just like the Fukao and Handa cases the victims were found fully clothed, a clean gunshot wound straight to the head, exactly between the eyes. Unfortunately, no fingerprints nor any trace of the killer is found, except a sign." He turned his back towards us and from a small remote in his hands switched on the television. A picture appeared and a few people leaned forward for a better look, myself included.

"The killer's signature perhaps," he suggested before moving slightly to the side, fully exposing the photograph. What I saw made a stream of tingles travel up my back and through the hairs of my neck.

It was fairly big, positioned in the middle of a plain wall, it was probably spray painted, a perfect purple circle with what looked like a long katana running diagonally encased, strangely, in a single angel wing, the whole sign looked well painted and whoever did it had a good hand. But why the angel wing? Didn't angels represent purity and the heavenly essence? Why would a murderer use such a symbol to represent himself? It puzzled me.

"Iitaka," all heads turned in my direction, I twisted my head to the sides, trying to see who he was addressing, his eyes were locked on to Sai's empty ones. "What do you think of it."

Sai tilted his head staring straight at the sign, as if he was thinking. Then he turned to back to him. "A very strong hand and a good eye. The circle is very accurate and painted with precision, probably good at holding guns as well," he added before finishing his hypothesis.

The man nodded, "thank you." He turned to the rest of us, "and thank you all for coming, that will be all."

At once the chatter arose, people stood up and started to leave the room, I stayed put with Asuma and Sai waiting for an explanation.

"I'll explain outside," Asuma replied shortly before standing up and walking out the room, followed by Sai, I hurried after them.

We gathered in the corridor, Sai turned to Asuma, his voice low and barely audible. "Kago's hiding something."

Asuma nodded, his hands digging into his pockets finally coming out with a cigarette then diving back for a lighter, "why would he call them just for an update." Finally re-appearing with a silver lighter he lit the cigarette and placed it to his lips, taking a long drag he carried on talking, "do you think it's got something to do with Kawagishi's absence?"

Sai didn't reply for a while, finally replying with one word, "perhaps." His face revealed nothing, only clear elegance and coolness which I did not possess.

I waited for a few seconds before speaking up, "will someone tell me what's going on. _Please_," I added, the desperation making it seem obvious that I was confused and frustrated, Asuma and Sai exchanged glances.

"I'll make it short; Jin-Rou and Fuki-Damu have been having constant collisions, sometimes a few deaths on our side, a few injuries on them. We've been getting better at battling them but never kill." Asuma continued on, "six months ago Iwao and Fuji Handa were found dead in their flat, both members of Fuki-Damu fully clothed with a singly gunshot between the eyes and that 'sign' tattooed on the wall. Three months later Asuka Fukao was found dead in her bathroom lying in the bathtub fully clothed with a singly gunshot between her eyes, the same 'sign' painted on the bathroom mirror. Same cause of death, same killer."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in, "so what does this Kawagishi have anything to–" I stopped abruptly, a loud gasp erupting from within me. "Wasn't he one of Konoha's elders?"

Sai smiled tightly, "and the leader of the Fuki-Damu."

I blanched, Kawagishi Hajime was the leader of Fuki-Damu, and I thought Kago was the leader. The way he held such authority and took over the situation with such calmness delivering the information fluidly and shortly. Truthfully I was shocked Kawagishi was still alive.

"So what's happened to him? What do you mean he's disappeared?"

"Last week something strange happened. The power went off in our headquarters, and we heard four single bangs, then the power flickered on and everything returned back to normal."

I frowned, unsure as to where this was going, Sai took over. "We tried to find the cause of the blackout, it appeared something hacked into our system, turning off all the power but the culprit remains unknown.

My mind was sent back to the meeting, staring numbly at the television screen, "the same people who committed the four murders?"

Asuma smiled, but his eyes remained cold, "it's a theory."

"Wait," I rushed a hand through my hair, dark eyes following my movements, "if whoever did those murders hacked into your headquarters, did they…."

My words died off, I finally understood what they meant and I felt sick.

_Did they kill Kawagishi as well? Was that their intention?_

"We've heard rumours but no solid proof. I've spoke a few people above including Egami but he won't say anything. Nobody will say anything Sakura."

The assembly room door flew open, half a dozen men in black suits strode out, walking straight past us and disappearing down the corridor.

"Cocky bastards," I heard Asuma mutter behind me as they left, another presence made itself known and Kago walked out of the room, his face pale and grave however lighting up when he saw us.

My eyes met Sai's.

_He's covering something. Something bad._

_-_

_-_

_A voice in my held yelled, '_Sakura look out!' _I came awake with a jolt and reached for my kunai, only finding that I couldn't move at all. A dark face loomed over me, shielding away a much brighter light behind her._

"_The tooth-fairy," I blurted out._

"_Close enough," she laughed. It was Ino. I was in the hospital, I was home._

"_Ino what happened?"_

"_Remember your mission honey." She hugged me gently, wrapping her thin arms around my frame. She only called me honey when she felt genuine worry and stress._

"_How did I get here?"_

"_Your team brought you here, honestly the way they burst into the hospital, like Akatsuki themselves were on their tail." She shook her head and laughed again, "but you know what they're like, so dramatic."_

_The fog was lifting. I remembered the heavy smell of blood and harsh screams, cold metal colliding and our target. My battle with him, how our forces met on in a heavy collision before everything went black. _

"_Our mission," I said reaching out to Ino, "did we complete the mission?"_

_Ino grabbed my head gently massaging it with her fingers, "from what Naruto told me yes the mission was complete." She winked, "not bad for your first ANBU assignment."_

_It took all my strength, but I rolled my head to the left, my eyes came in contact with three pale faces staring back, dark purple circles round their eyes with uneasiness hidden in their eyes._

_Ino looked towards where I was looking and smiled, "they'll want to see you now. Shall I send them in?"_

_I kept on looking at them, my gaze never leaving theirs, "yes," I whispered._

_The door closed shut behind her only to be opened a few seconds later, three pairs of footsteps echoed loudly around the room, I winced slightly at the sound._

"_Sakura-chan." His voice was cracked and filled with unshed tears. I couldn't bear to look into his eyes, knowing I would end up bawling as well. It wasn't his fault but like the rest of them he blaming himself for my condition._

"_Naruto just don't okay." I whispered, turning my head to meet my team, repeating again the same words, telling them it wasn't their fault. I was the one who chose to fight the target, I was the one who acted reckless, and none of them could have stopped it. My eyes rolled over their troubled expressions, I wanted to shake my head, scream at them, and punch them until they got it into their thick heads._

"_Just don't."_

_-_

_-_

"Something happened though? Somebody got shot?"

"Yes. Somebody got shot."

Feeling sick about everything that had happened in the last few days I sat up straight in my chair. We sat in the empty assembly room, up the front of the large empty table, Sai, Asuma, Kago and I. I folded my arms silently against my chest, gazing at the ceiling

"We still don't know who did it, only a few people know. If everyone found out…" Kago trailed off, shaking his head. "Our whole organisation would be turned upside down."

I looked across the table, for the very first time raising my voice, "who was it Kago-sama? Who was shot?"

Kago took a deep breath, beside him Asuma and Sai remained still and impassive, I could see the wheels turning in their minds, they'd already figured it out. "This doesn't go out of the room Haruno. Not until we say so. Understood?"

I nodded solemnly. "Is Kawagishi-san dead?"

"Kawagishi is dead. He was the one who was shot."

If I was standing I would have definitely collapsed. Kawagishi was dead?

_Somebody had killed the leader of Fuki-Damu?_

_**Pain is inevitable; suffering is optional**_

_**- Great Randolph**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

_In case you are wondering Kawagishi Hajime is, he was one of Konoha elders, I made him up; he is a made-up character as I don't know any of the actual elder's names. If any of you do know, please tell me and I will alter it :)_

_Okay so a sort of shocking end the leader of Fuki-Damu is already dead and the story hasn't even started yet!_

_Ah well_

_Anyway review please and thank you_

_W.D.D.C_


	8. Dance with Destiny

Standard Disclaimer applied

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

-

-

Blood.

That's what I see whenever I go on a mission. If it's on our side or on the opposition, I can always see it.

There, staring at me.

I remember my first assassination mission fairly clearly.

Naruto, Shikamaru and I had been sent to get rid of an Akatsuki informant; he was getting in Konoha's way. And like all other obstacles,

He had to be crushed.

The mission itself wasn't too hard. Just kill the fat blubbering man and leave.

If only we had known he had an endless supply of henchman.

That night, the whole courtyard was bathed in crimson, a rushing river of red sweeping through the corridors of the house, flooding the rooms…

_Oh Kami…_

….. suffocating me, spreading through my torso and reaching into my clothes.

_Please…_

We left, alive, leaping through the woods drenched in our targets blood.

On our return to Konoha we delivered our reports (I've never seen the Hokage sober up so quickly in my whole life) and all three of us wordlessly returned to our houses to relax in a hot shower.

_Make it stop…_

Naruto wanted to talk about it.

_I can't…_

He said he could still see the blood on his hands.

_Blood… everywhere…_

He said he was having nightmares.

_On my hands…_

I said he could stay with me for a while, if it stopped the nightmares.

That night we lay together in my bed, with the window open and Naruto's peaceful snores brushing my ear every few minutes.

_Seeping through my clothes…_

I didn't tell him I also had nightmares.

_Falling from my eyes…_

I didn't express my fear to him every time I tried to wash the blood off my hands.

_Blocking my sight…_

Naruto didn't have anymore nightmares after that.

_I can't close my eyes…_

But sometimes, when the moon is full and the night is clear.

I remember.

_I remember……_

And it all comes back in one swift flash.

-

_Chapter 8_

_**Dance with Destiny**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

-

Off she went.

He knew he couldn't follow too close. She would immediately realise he was following her and the fact that his car was bright green didn't help matters.

**A678**

**Ivy Green**

Even before he saw the sign, he had already figured out that she was heading to the city centre. It appeared luck was on his side. After dealing with a few stop signs and the merging traffic when another busy freeway linked up with their own he was only a few cars behind. Had he been driving anywhere else but this certain road he knew he would have lost her within seconds.

He was familiar with this part of the city, having worked here on many occasions, dealing with a range of people. It was mainly filled with the working class and a small subtle hint of the higher part of the hierarchy as well… You either had money, or you worked for it.

Shiny metallic lamp posts dotted the main road, among tall commercial buildings and the occasional undersized shop or small-time café. Office workers shared the sidewalk with the youngsters wandering aimlessly in baggy jeans and sneakers. Cars streaked the sidewalk, occasionally a few pulling out from the large two-spaced side streets.

Again, he thought he's lost her.

He sighed with relief when he caught a glimpse of her silver Peugeot making a right turn up ahead. By the time he had followed, she was already parked and stepping on to the curb.

Slowly he drove by. Sure enough, there was the large sign and assortment of vans and brightly painted vehicles driving in and out of the staff only car park. _North City Hospital, _it read.

_Well that's good. Nothing too outlandish._

He drove round the block once and parked across the hospital building in one of the side streets, not far from the entrance. So far, so good. She seemed to be who he thought she was. But his employer wouldn't be satisfied with that. He had told him when he was assigned with this job to keep a close watch, _looks can be deceiving, _he'd said.

He settled in for the wait, staring at the tall-story building with large glass windows mirroring the busy city which it was surrounded by. He sent a quick message to his employer, giving him a short update on what had come to pass. In short–nothing much.

The wait lasted till early evening. According to his watch at exactly 5:18 she was walking out of the building and back to her car. He straightened up in his seat and waited for her to pull away from the curb.

-

I shifted gears as the light changed green, accelerating some more I soon slowed to a crawl as I saw the lights up ahead halt red. Taking a quick look through the rear-mirror I picked up the phone and dialled the eleven digit number I had revised by heart.

"Did he follow you?" The man on the other line asked right away.

"All day long," I said.

"Did he see you go inside the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Is he still behind you?"

As careful as I could be I stretched my neck, peering through the mirror hung from the ceiling of the car, I sneaked a peek.

"………ah," I mumbled.

"What is it?"

He wasn't that far behind, just turned off the traffic light, a perfect right turn.

"Yep, he's still stalking," I said, slumping back low in my seat.

"Good. He believes you."

"How long do you think he's going to follow me?" I asked having some random stranger tailing me wasn't something I really needed in my life right now–actually something I never really needed no matter where I was in life.

There was a short pause from the other end of the line, "only today."

I took the second left, slowing down and moving again as a taxi allowed me space to squeeze into the next lane.

"And what if he follows me tomorrow? And the day after that? I can't keep watching my back you know."

"Is it just me or is someone whining?"

I shrugged, even though he wouldn't see me, "it's more like stating the obvious."

"You don't understand. This way he thinks he's got you figured out. You're a doctor, working shifts at the North City Hospital. Make him think there's nothing wrong." I could just picture him smiling that crooked smile, "come on Sakura you're a ninja. Acting is like your second language."

I sighed, taking this as an opening to voice my deepest concern. "Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"A ninja!"

He answered almost straight away, "of course you are. Why would you think otherwise?"

The distance between me and my apartment was closing I glanced once more through the rear-mirror seeing the flicker of bright green and so our conversation was coming to a close as well.

"I can't feel my chakra," I finally admitted.

He seemed to have taken a brief hiatus, finally speaking in a much softer tone which didn't suit him at all. I could see he was trying to calm me down, "that doesn't mean you can't be a ninja anymore Sakura. You haven't used your chakra in a long time; you're bound to not feel it now. Just wait, once you get practising again it will come back. It just needs a bit of coaxing."

I signalled to make a right turn, pulling over on to the curb I looked into the side mirror to see the green car do the same.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Oh," his voice stopped me from hanging up, bending over to the other seat as though picking up my handbag I waited for him to carry on, "there's a surprise waiting for you in your apartment."

"What?"

The crisp click told me he was already gone.

I sighed again and picked up my bag, pocketing the phone and pushing the door open I slipped out of the car. Walking round I opened the trunk, bringing out two large lever-arch files, filled to the brim with the oh-so-glorious paperwork which had been waiting for me as punishment for my absence. Balancing one hand with the files and hauling the handbag onto my other elbow I rammed the trunk shut, locking it behind me.

All the way up to my apartment I pondered over Asuma's words. A surprise? I wrinkled at the thought of it. What did he mean by it? The elevator door slid opened and I quickly walked out on to the twelfth floor. The number seventy three was coming closer; the numbers become larger and larger until I was right there. Staring straight at the two shiny plated numerals.

_Snap out of it._

With my free hand I pull out the keys and push them in to the knob. Everything seemed to be going slower, as though someone had just pressed the slow button on the remote. But it wasn't just the way everything somehow decreased in speed, but how everything seemed louder as well. The echoes from the neighbouring apartment seemed to extend, releasing more prominent sounds yet I couldn't comprehend the words. It all seemed so surreal that in a moment I was afraid.

Fumbling with the keys I pushed open the door and stumbled in. Shutting it right after me.

Wait a minute.

I re-opened my eyes, trying to regain my sense of respiration.

I vaguely remember shutting off the lights the last time I was here.

_There's a surprise waiting for you in your apartment._

Turning round slowly I blinked twice, the two heavy files colliding with the floor, but I ignored them and stared straight ahead.

_A surprise._

I opened my mouth, running my tongue over my chapped lips.

_Waiting for you._

I tried to speak, tried to make a noise, something to prove my existence.

_In your apartment._

There was someone sitting on my couch, a woman with brown hair. Her back was to me.

_A __**surprise.**_

She turned around, a smile lighting her pretty features.

"You've got a nice little pad here Sakura-chan, better then mine anyway."

My bag slid to the floor and I pounced on her.

"Ten-Ten!"

_**For you.**_

-

-

-

_I found the stone exactly where I had seen it earlier that day, beneath the drooping branches of the old moss covered chestnut tree far away from the other gravestones. I shut off the flashlight. The full moon had enough light for both of us; it was midnight, only a few clouds hovered above. A dark mist hung around me, I wasn't afraid though._

_Kneeling down I sunk my fingers into the wet soft earth digging them deeper into the cool soil, until I couldn't see my fingers anymore. Releasing my hold I pried the earth away, clawing against the dark softness. Soon I was breathing hard, my cold hands resting in my lap._

_I relieved the first few hours of the day. Waking up, getting ready, and reporting to the hospital, working my usual shifts and coming back home._

_I blinked my eyes, furiously wiping away the wetness building up._

_They were waiting for me when I arrived. All seated at the table, Naruto wide-eyed and unsure as to what to say, Sai and Sasuke as inexpressive as ever however I caught a glimpse of concern in the latter's unshielded eyes and Kakashi, his trademark novel gone with a crease in his mask._

_He was smiling._

_I smiled back at him and dumped my bag on to the table. That was when I noticed the miserable cloud floating over them. I raised an eyebrow, directing my gaze to Kakashi._

"_What's wrong with you guys?"_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_Did someone die or something?" I snorted to myself at the sarcastic comment._

_Naruto and Kakashi visibly flinched, then, the alarm bells started to ring._

_I stared at them all, "what's wrong?"_

"_Someone didn't really …?" My voice died away, "did they?"_

_I realised Kakashi was smiling. A sad smile._

"_Come with me Sakura," Kakashi took my hand, leading me to the door, "there's something you should see."_

"_What?" I frowned, trying to escape from his grasp, looking back to the other three, "what's going on?"_

"_Naruto, Sasuke, Sai," Kakashi called out their names and to my astonishment they all stood up and followed._

_I decided to follow silently; we walked through the streets of Konoha, in muffled stillness I tried to pick something up from my team-mates, anything. Their stony faces gave nothing away. I turned to Naruto, never wavering my eyes from him, finally he turned to look at me but my victory was short-lived as he hurriedly averted his blue eyes from mine._

_When we stopped Kakashi let go of my hand but there was no need. I wasn't going anywhere._

"_Why have you taken me here for? This is my parent's house?"_

_And lo behold they had dragged me to my parents house. _

_My old home._

_I raised an eyebrow in question not bothering to blanket the increasing bubble of confusion rising up. "Answer me!" I demanded, becoming more frustrated by the minute._

_Naruto moved to speak, "Sakura-chan I–"_

"_Oh Sakura-chan my baby!"_

_I was suddenly nearly tackled to the floor. I blinked my eyes trying to steady myself as my mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. I noticed something pink clinging to me, loud sobs and wailing emitting off it as it continued to shake and shiver._

_Lifting its head up I gasped as I recognised the indistinguishable emerald eyes under the mask of tears._

"_Kaa-san what's wrong!?" I cried, becoming just as hysterical as she was._

"_Oh Sakura-chan, my dear Sakura-chan…."she hiccupped before wrapping me in one of her comforting whole hugs and bursting into more tears._

_I could only hold the older woman, my body racked with distress and fear, over her head I desperately sent messages to my team-mates, trying to mouth silent messages to them, trying to ask them what was going on. What had sent my mother in such a state that she had broken down in the street?_

_Then it hit me like a sledge-hammer. Why Kakashi had dragged me to my parents house. The unanswered questions. My mother's behaviour._

"_Where's Otou-san?"_

_My mother tightened her grip around me, dampening my shirt even more as her wails increased, ringing harshly through the streets._

_I had my answer._

_Encasing my mothers frail hands in my own I pried her off me, being only a few inches taller I ducked my head cupping her face with my hands like the many times she had comforted me when I was upset._

"_Kaa-san please. Tell me what's wrong." I whispered dreading what was going to come._

"_It's your father," she hiccupped through the tears, "oh Sakura-chan he-he-he's g-gone!"_

_I felt the blood in my veins run cold. My grip slackened falling to my sides I stared blankly at her, not clearly understanding what she had just said._

_He's gone_

_**He's **__gone_

_**He's gone!**_

_Shaking my head I mumbled incoherently, "what? What do you mean…? He's… gone? I don't-can't…." my whole throat seemed to have dried up, I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. Something blocked off my airway making it more difficult to breath. With one last look at my mother's crouched form I sprinted inside the house._

"_Otou-san! Otou-san! Where are you?!" I came to a halt as I sprinted into the living room._

"_Otou-san?"_

_Wherever I looked, wherever I searched all I could see was white. _

_The colour of mourning._

_Heads turned as I entered, my whole body shaking and ready to collapse, I ignored the light headedness and continued moving. Past the sobbing people, ignoring the faces of my relatives, blocking out their sympathetic voices as some moved to comfort me._

_I stood there for a moment, not doing anything, not thinking a thing. Then the true meaning of my mother's words sunk in._

_And I lost it._

_Because my mother was right. My father _was _gone. I could deny it as much as I wanted, but this was it. He was gone, lying right in front of me dressed from head to toe in a white blanket, and there was nothing, nothing I could do for him. I could already guess what the cause was, his health wasn't the best and he had been having heart problems lately. I was always telling him to slow down on the cream cakes, chastising him while he continued to eat and smile sheepishly interrupting my rant every few minutes._

"Oh Sakura dear what's life without a few treats!"

"It's not a lot of cream…. Okay, don't look at me like _that_!"

"Only one more Sakura-hime, I promise."

_I knew it was my fault. My fault that he was leaving us. And maybe I could comfort myself with the thought that he was in a better place by now, better then the life he'd led with us._

_But that didn't ease the pain any less._

_My body couldn't hold itself any longer resulting to my legs giving in. Crashing to the ground I tore away from the hands trying to pull me back, feeling the heat as their touches burnt my skin. I couldn't see, I was crying so hard. Hard heavy sobs running through my body releasing through my limbs and fingertips. What I really wanted, I realized, was my mother._

_No._

_Not my mother. But my father. Because I knew exactly what he would have done. Gather me up in his arm and engulf his whole self around me, sharing his warmness and deathly calmness with me as I released my frustration and pent up feelings. He was good at that, my father; he had that knack of knowing when something was wrong with me–probably an attribute held by most parents- and knowing exactly how to deal with it._

_I thought about the cemetery. How the grave stones all seemed to line up in endless rows of grey palettes standing out against the green lush vegetation surrounding it. I had often visited the cemetery, paying my respects to those patients I could not save, leaving white lilies as I passed by._

_Another grave stone would be added now, followed by an extra white lily._

_Not long now. Yes, not long._

_I reached for the white sheet covering his face, lifting myself up my hands tightened as with a hard yank I pulled away the sheets._

_I didn't realise I was screaming until two hands grabbed me from behind, wrapping themselves around me, but I didn't stop screaming. The loud noises coming from my mouth felt alien and feral, for a brief moment they seemed animalistic and raw scraping away the flesh in my throat but I ignored the searing pain. I couldn't stop the screaming._

_My screams turned into loud sobs, tear-filled watery cries as I kept on staring straight at his face. _

_They say that when someone dies their face changes, it may only be subtle but the change is visible. And I realised it was no different now._

_His facial features looked more angled, his chin more prominent and lips together in one thin line. The crook on his nose was still there followed by closed brown eyes with dark hazel locks shadowing his brow. But I knew, even though to any normal person he didn't look any different something had happened. A transformation, subtle yet prominent glazed his pale cheeks. A new light filled his whole face smoothing over the curves and lines previously etched on his face making me see him in a new manner._

_It was then, when my sobs died down that I realised something, or rather someone was holding me. Great. Someone was there. Actually as previous images flashed in my mind the whole family was here, untied together in mourning for my father. They had all watched me cry and scream my voice horse like a little girl, seen me break down after I had pulled away my fathers coverings disrespecting the tradition in my grieving. Nice. Why couldn't they allow me to cry in peace?_

"_What!" I snapped turning around, "can't you leave me alone to grieve? Is it so hard!?"_

_Dark onyx eyes stared down unblinkingly, it was too late to re-wind my mistake so I did the only best thing; carry on._

"_Why can't you leave me alone for once huh? Is that so hard? Can't I have my turn to cry?" I blinked away the tears, brushing them away with my sleeve pushing on with my anger. "I'm sick of it! If being strong means allowing no emotions whatsoever then I don't want it! You hear me _I don't want any of it!_"_

"_Sakura," his hands covered my fists as I continuously pounded his chest, choking back a sob I spat out a glare followed by an incomprehensible 'what!?'_

_He looked at me long and hard before releasing my hands and stepping back, unaware of the eyes trained on the two of us for a fleeting moment I saw something pass through his eyes. A flash of pity perhaps? Or maybe a hint of understanding, but it was gone before I could de-code its meaning._

_He said my name again but for some reason even though I should be distraught I felt happy. The uprising sensation flooded through my system, overcoming the dark grievance and loss my body couldn't help but shiver at the proximity between us._

_And then it hit me, I wanted him to say my name. Repeat it in his spine chilling velvet voice, I wanted him to look me in the eye, I wanted to see the array of messages only exchanged between us under the silence, I wanted to just sit beside him and enjoy his presence. I wanted to be with him._

_And no matter how many times I told myself the love for Sasuke had morphed into a mutual friendship something deep down told me it was so much more._

_I was in love with him._

-

-

-

"Have you and Neji got together yet?"

I watched Ten-Ten splutter her shake over her suit in amusement. Passing her a tissue she sent me a glare with a mutter of 'thanks' before I finally asked again.

Putting the glass of alcohol down with a strong 'thunk' the brunette leaned back, gazing at my ceiling for such a long time I had to give it a peek as well just to see if there was something interesting I hadn't noticed before stuck up there.

"We've kissed," she admitted after a long time.

Nearly dropping the glass I shouted, "What! No way! How? When? Was he good?"

Holding her hands in mock surrender Ten-Ten laughed, "slow down girl! It was a while ago, we had just escaped a group of Jin-Rou–narrowly might I add–and just out of the blue he pushed me against the wall and…" she trailed off, a red hue spreading across her cheeks. She met my eyes, her cheeks pinking and her features turning into a nasty scowl.

"Stop laughing!"

I smothered my giggles with my mouth, trying to stop the laughter rising up within me.

"I'm sorry, it's just…. Hyuuga Neji trapping you against the wall sounds rather-well… kinky…"

Brown eyes bulged out and for a second I realised how oddly close her face resembled a tomato.

"Kinky! God Sakura it was only a kiss! Not-not..." she stammered over her words, smiling I moved to her aid.

"Sex," I supplied.

The brunette nodded, taking another sip of sake, "yeah… that."

I waited for her to calm down, reaching for my own glass of sake, an inherited habit I had picked up from Tsunade which had stuck with me for years. Sipping the alcohol I stared blankly into the swishing contents, where was Tsunade right now? Why had nobody told me where she was? In my mind another face appeared, and what about Kakashi?

"So how about you Sakura?"

I looked up startled, "w-what?"

Ten-Ten merely looked at me, "met anyone yet?"

"Oh," I looked back down at my glass, "I've dated a few guys but I've still got to meet Mr. Perfect yet."

Ten-Ten's eyes glimmered, "don't worry, he's around here somewhere."

I nodded, half listening to her words, "yeah…"

Silence settled between us, I took this time to let my mind wander into those dark creeping shadows of my mind. There were still aspects in time which were still clouded, the moments reaching back to the formation of the resistance falling to fleeing from the Jin Rou still appeared unreal and muted. A mere whisper and gentle comfort of the wind then–nothing.

"So does that mean you and Neji are–as the term is…'going out'?"

Chocolate eyes blinked dumbly, a pale pink mouth opening and closing, "err….. dunno really," she finally responded.

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "dim-witted bun-head" and reached for the sake bottle.

"So," I started, leaning back down with a full glass, "how's the sex?"

I just about managed to escape my beheading, but just the look on her face and the mirth of tainting that ridiculously clean suit with sake was worth it.

"NANI!?"

-

-

-

"_Well done Sakura," Tsunade praised, helping me up from the ground, "you've finally perfected the jutsu in such a short amount of time." She winked, "you'll soon be better then me."_

"_Iie Shishou," I shook my head, "I'll never be good as you."_

_She reached over and ruffled my hair affectionately," have courage in yourself Sakura."_

"_So," looking up from the path I waited for Tsunade to continue, "I heard Team 7 didn't take your decision too well."_

_I frowned, turning away, "honestly Shishou you'd think I'd told them I was going to die or something not try for the ANBU exam!" I kicked a pebble, using a bit more force then attended as it flew past a tree, "sometimes….. sometimes I just wish I wasn't even on Team 7, sometimes I just feel I'm being held back and protected from so many things I could achieve!"_

"_Don't say that Sakura," a voice said beside me in a quiet tone._

_Meeting her honey glazed eyes I sighed, "that's' how it feels sometimes."_

_Tsunade shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder, "sometimes I wonder why we put the Genin teams in a way in which we have two males and a female. Do you know what one of the main things we stress about your teams is Sakura?"_

_I thought for a moment, the answer was obvious._

"_Teamwork."_

_The blond haired woman shook her finger, "not quiet. Over the years as you get older you experience many lessons in life. Some good and some bad, your team act like a safety net for you, catching you when you fall and pulling you back up again" She explained. "Because that's what they're there for, over the years no matter who you are you grow a bond with the people you spend so much time with. And you may go on to do different things but that bond still remains."_

"_Even for Team 7?"_

_Tsunade caught my eye, "_even _with Team 7. You'll find it with all teams which have been together since their Genin days."_

"_But out team fell apart," I looked back down, "Sasuke left to go search for power, Naruto disappeared to go train and I began my training with you."_

"_Naruto came back didn't he?" The blond Hokage asked._

_I nodded, "yes he did."_

"_And the Uchiha returned right?"_

_I raised and eyebrow at her question, "After me and Naruto dragged his ass back."_

"_But he did come back," she persisted._

_I sighed but nonetheless nodded, "he did."_

_Tsunade clapped her eyes "see and because of these bonds your team-mates express concern for you because they care for you. And sometimes, although you may not realise it at the time, they're only worried about your welfare."_

_I lowered my head, "I guess so," I responded inaudibly._

"_And sometimes because of their concern you want to beat them black and blue."_

_I jerked my head up, "definitely!"_

_My mentor smirked, "but at the end of it all you're still family."_

_The way she said it I knew there was no way I could argue. I stopped in my footsteps, staring blankly at her retreating back. Because she was right, about everything she had said. And even though I didn't want to admit it I knew Sasuke, Naruto and I did hold that bond of a team._

_Team 7_

_Gradually I joined my mentor at a leisurely walk, neither of us acknowledging each other but merely walking next to each. Tsunade was a stern teacher, she was tough and ruthless but that was okay. Because I knew she was only doing it for my benefit, using her free time to train me and teach me new jutsus and I was thankful._

"_You did well today Sakura," Tsunade began, "I'll treat you to lunch at that new restaurant that just opened, Shizune told me their fish to die for."_

_I laughed. "Fish to die for hmm?"_

_The blond Hokage flicked one of her pig-tails behind her, "apparently they have good sake as well."_

"_Shishou!"_

"_What!"_

_I rolled my eyes, giving her a pointed look, "is that the only reason you wanted to go?"_

"_No, I'm treating you to lunch because of your hard work."_

"_Right," I stopped walking as I suddenly remembered something._

"_Shishou..." I spoke slowly._

_She stopped as well, a few steps ahead and blinked at me, "what is it Sakura?"_

_I paused, "don't you have paperwork to do?"_

-

-

-

My phone rang the minute I stepped out of the hospital.

Dumping my bag on the floor and unloading the large folders in my arms onto the floor I rustled through the heaving bag. Muttering a few colourful words and ignoring strange looks from passers-by as I finally found the vibrating object.

"Hello?"

"Is he still there?"

I sighed, eyes darting from the traffic on the main road in front of the hospital, rolling my gaze from the sidewalks, finally catching a glimmer of dazzling green before it was blocked by a bus.

"Yep."

"Good, you'll be meeting Naruto in front of Botony Café; he'll be playing a close friend."

"Hai."

"You know where the café is right?"

I leaned the phone against my shoulder as I bent down to pick up the files. "Sort of."

"Good he'll be meeting you at half past six."

And then he was gone.

Slipping the phone back into my bag I glanced at my watch.

_5:58_

Nearly six o'clock. It took about 15 minutes to get to the café (if I remembered the route to actually get there) but first I had to drop off my folders and freshen up.

Walking across the staff car park I fumbled with my keys, balancing the slowly slipping folders on my hip I managed to unlock the car only to loose my grasp on the folders.

"Fuck!"

Kneeling down I began collecting the escaped paper work, muttering under my breath I nearly lost my balance as a pair of tanned hands joined me in my task.

"Oh," peering up through the curtain of hair fallen over my face I could make out the hands belonged to a man, "thanks."

"What? No hello?"

"Excuse me?" I brushed my tresses back from my eyes, "do I know … oh its you! The taxi driver!"

Under his shaggy brown hair dark brown eyes scrunched, "taxi driver? I prefer my name."

"Sorry," I said apologetically, racking my brain for a name. Touya? Taro? Teruo?

"Toshio," he supplied.

I clicked my fingers, "yes! That's the one," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "sorry I'm really bad with names."

Collecting the folders back into my arms I leaned against the door of my car, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh," the boy lifted a bandaged hand.

"Kami what happened to you!?"

He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "I was fixing my moms roof with a few friends. I heard Shishi barking so I went to see what was wrong, probably wasn't watching where I was going, slipped and fell, my hand caught on a saw and now I'm here," he finished, ending with raising his injured hand in the air.

"Was it bad?" I asked, holding back from grabbing his hand and checking for myself. A bad habit I knew but I could never sit still when someone was injured.

"Not too bad, hurt like hell when they cleaned it though," he said shuddering.

"Its so the wound doesn't get infected."

He gave a throaty chuckle, "yes ma'am."

Flushing I turned away, "anyway I've got to go. I'm running late as it is…."

Toshio raised his hands, "s'okay, I'd better get going as well, my moms probably worrying like crazy."

I laughed, opening the car door and releasing my hold on the heavy files, turning the engine on I rolled the window down.

"I'll see you later."

He smirked, "probably."

Rolling my eyes I pulled out of the parking lot, giving one last wave I turned onto the main road and immersed myself in the loud horns and choking fumes. There was something about him, something about that brunette taxi driver which sent a sense of deja vu down my back. He looked so familiar yet he was a stranger to me? Could it be we had met before? Perhaps he was a trapped memory deep inside my head?

Stopping at the red light I took this time to wander through my mind. Slipping through small spaces and looking under every crevice, wondering why his face seemed so familiar.

Shifting gears and releasing the break I turned right past through the green lights and racing past an amber light. Driving through the mass of cars I couldn't help but think about Toshio. What was it that made me feel so…. Uncomfortable?

_His dog is cute though._

I smiled, true; Shishi was one of the most adorable dogs I had seen in the city. With his cute button nose and shaking tail.

I braked suddenly at the red light. Eyes wide I though for a moment my breathing had stopped.

_Oh. My. God._

I was so _stupid_.

How couldn't I have realised it.

So damn stupid!

_It's him._

I should have recognised that face and that messy brown hair. The dog was a big clue as well, one which I had missed.

Apart from the red face paint there was nothing else that had changed.

Twice I had met Inuzuka Kiba and on both occasions I had treated him like a stranger.

That meant he was alive (obviously) and judging by his actions he didn't remember me.

Two times and both incidents I hadn't recognised him.

But it was too late now; he was probably long gone, somewhere in this big city. Kami knew where I could find him.

Slowing the car to a crawl I was in too much of a daze to realise I was outside my apartment building.

Well shit.

-

-

-

_**Wisdom doesn't automatically come with old age. Nothing does- except wrinkles. It's true, some wines improve with age. But only if the grapes were good in the first place.**_

_**- Abigail Van Buren**_

-

-

-

_I know it's been a while but exams have held me back so windy is very sorry!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, not much happened and to be honest it was rushed._

_Review and tell me what you think._

_W.D.D.C_


	9. Gone with the Wind

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

**Recap:**

_She had a life now, a job, a place to live and she wasn't going to ruin it all with all this useless thinking and hoping._

_It had all come back, my memories of my childhood, ninja years, destruction of the ninja era. All good, bad and those which seemed best to have stayed forgotten._

_At this I stopped reading and started blankly at the two words. Haruno Sakura? Why had this person in their last days written a letter then hidden it only so that I would find it?_

"_Sarutobi Asuma… it's been awhile."_

"_Hey ugly."_

_I sat rooted in my chair for a minute, no one else? I suddenly started to feel very cold, their laughter and voices running through my head. So this was what was left from the destruction- Ten-Ten, Sai, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Missing? Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke._

"_N-Naruto?" I managed to croak._

"_We'll do this–together."_

"_One of our agents broke into one of the government labs and discovered a few things about that medical jab AS5," he paused, eyes twinkling and I leaned forward curiously, "somehow the government have managed to produce a drug which erases past memories."_

"_Ten-Ten!"_

_Twice I had met Inuzuka Kiba and on both occasions I had treated him like a stranger_

-

-

"Sakura-chan?"

Green eyes snapped up.

"Hmm?"

Brushing away her pastel pink bangs from her forehead, she closed her eyes for a moment, a wrinkle setting between her eyebrows.

"Sakura-chan."

"I heard you the first time."

He didn't reply at first.

"I know."

She sighed before lifting the steaming mug to her parched lips.

"What happened Sakura-chan" He glanced at her under short chestnut tresses, "something's bothering you, I can tell."

She lowered the cup, nimble fingers reaching out to wrap around a strand of chestnut coloured hair, "the hair-dye didn't do a bad job y'know, but it still doesn't beat blond."

His eyes sharpened, the lighter cerulean around his irises turning a deeper shade of blue.

She pulled her hand away.

"Fine."

He folded his arms and leaned back against the chair, watching her with sharp calculating eyes, a look that seemed so foreign to her she had to hold herself from gasping outloud.

Breathing in the heavy incense of coffee and baked goods she tightened her grasp on the cup, hoping to not be pushed away by the ever-increasing wave of memories threatening to submerge her.

Then, she began.

-

_Chapter 9_

_**Gone with the Wind**_

_By Windy days and daisy chains_

The first thing I realised when I walked through Fuki-Damu headquarters for the second time was the sense of vastness of the whole place. Countless doors and corridors with an occasional appearance of a human being. Pale simple walls and long lights shaped like fingers sticking to the not-so-high ceiling every few meters.

"Ten-Ten where are we going?"

"For the _third _time Sakura-_chan_," she said emphasising her words, "we're going to the training room."

I raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Because?...."

She rolled her chocolate coloured eyes under heavy black lashes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she said, "To get you back into shape."

I frowned at her comment, "are you calling me fat?"

When she didn't reply, only merely tugging my hand harder I scowled, deciding to revert back to sulking for the rest of the way.

-

When I first saw him I wasn't really that surprised.

"Neji."

After all that had happened I don't think anything could surprise me now.

"Sakura."

I turned to Ten-Ten, "so what are we doing then?"

The brunette smiled, "Sakura say hello to your new trainer."

My eyes widened as I looked from them both, "you have _got _to be kidding me."

-

-

-

_I tightened the scarf around my neck as I walked through the market. Christmas lights hung from building to building as white flakes continued to fall around me, gripping the grocery bags tighter I turned left, slowly making my way to the apartment._

"_Hey."_

_I turned to see a dark figure approach me._

"_Sasuke," I greeted him, we both began to walk together, I glanced up at his tall figure; he seemed unaffected by the cold._

'As expected from Konoha's ice cube', _a voice inside me snickered._

_Suddenly I felt something warm on my hands, looking down I saw pale fingers wrapped around mine, my throat turned dry as I looked up to meet his eyes._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Give me the bags."_

_I broke of the connection, fighting off the blush and releasing my grip from the bags, he didn't say anything else, wordlessly carrying the bags and I didn't protest._

_We soon arrived at the apartment, knocking on the Christmas decorated door only to be greeted by a tinsel covered Naruto._

_Stepping inside I slipped off my boots, "Naruto what have you done now?"_

_My team-mate scowled at the raven haired artist sitting on the couch, he smiled pleasantly back._

_I raised my hands, "forget it. I don't really want to know."_

_I was about to put my coat on the rack when Naruto stopped me, "what is it Naruto?"_

_Grinning he winked at me before pointing upwards. I glanced at Sasuke first before looking up._

Oh kami

"_Mistletoe," Naruto laughed gleefully., "Come on Teme! Kiss Sakura-chan!"_

"_W-what!" I stuttered, my face becoming hotter by the minute, I turned to the stoic Uchiha, "S-Sasuke .. y-you don't …"_

_His onyx eyes flickered upward for a moment before he stepped forward, coming a bit too close for comfort. I was sure my face resembled a tomato by now, telling myself to take even breaths I looked up to meet his handsome face. _

_I tried to tell myself it was only because I wasn't used to anyone being so close that my breathing was so irregular, I tried to convince myself that I didn't feel happy when his warm breath tickled my lips, I tried to tell myself that it was only because I'd been caught off guard that I was now too stunned to move away and was now leaning in to him._

_I tried to convince myself that it was only my imagination that I had seen his mouth turn upwards before we finally kissed and I truly knew that it was the best kiss I'd had in my whole life._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Lesson number one."

I nodded as I stood opposite him in the middle of the training room, my feet shifting on their own accord.

The long haired Hyuuga watched my adjustments with pursed lips before speaking again, "meditation."

My voice and eyebrows shot up. "Meditation?" I repeated dumbly, "that's my first lesson?"

He nodded, "do you know what chakra is?"

I had to think for a moment, my mind whirring back to the textbooks we had received in the beginning days at the academy.

"Physical energy combined with psychic energy is used for the formation of chakra."

"Correct," the Byakugan-user said nodding again, "you cannot summon your chakra, am I correct?"

I paused, "that is correct," I reluctantly admitted.

"As you know, there are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. These gates limit the overflow of chakra within a person's body, however, opening too many gates is dangerous and when opening all eight gates, will lead to death."

"Neji," I sat up straight, wide-eyed, something had just occurred to me, "what if these gates somehow became blocked? Would that somehow prevent the user from using their chakra?"

There was silence, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw a small smile flit across the Hyuuga's face.

"That's for you to find out," he said in a mystifying tone, and without another word began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to him, "so I have to meditate to unblock my chakra gates?"

He didn't stop walking, "I'll be back in 2 hours."

And with that, my so-called teacher left me and I was on my own.

"Could my chakra gates be blocked?" I whispered to myself as I sat cross legged on the wooden floor and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was _his _face appearing in my head before I became lost in a long deep meditative trance.

_Sasuke…_

I can't remember how I got there but somehow my body seemed to have been lifted. Although there was a solid feeling in my legs, at the same time, I couldn't feel anything underneath. Just plain nothingness.

I begin to move, my head spinning before I come to a halt, something soft brushes against my fingers, hesitantly, I lift them up, combing though what's ahead and only when the very tips brush against something solid do I reach out and grasp it.

Lines of vivid green fill my vision, twisting and crawling up like a large coil, I grasp it strongly with both hands, and pull. It doesn't show any signs of movement and with fortitude in my soul I press on. Pulling and pushing, twisting and tugging until I'm swept away, through the dark ripples until I'm almost submerged.

I didn't sense him coming, only reverting back from the deep realms of the unconscious state do I leave when he calls out my name ever so softly.

_Sakura…_

"That's enough for now," he says to me, white eyes almost searching.

I stood up quickly, nearly loosing my balance but I steadied myself. He glances at me once more before turning his head to the door where Ten-Ten and Naruto are standing. Together we join them; I spared a momentary look at the empty room before turning away.

-

-

-

_It's hard to continue living the way you were after someone whom you cared for dies._

_Standing in my mother's kitchen among the throng of people dressed in black proved that. It was just after the funeral and relatives and closed friends had piled into my parents detached home, gathered together and basking in my father's memory._

_Swallowing the lump in my throat I gripped the glass of water in my hand tightly, and pushed away the low humming of voices._

I can't do this

_Placing the glass as delicately as I could onto the kitchen worktop I turned around and as quickly as I could made my way through the crowds, ignoring questioning eyes, the low sympathetic voices and my mother's crouched figure in the hallway._

_A wave of claustrophobia had consumed me, and the house which I had grown up in was beginning to feel like a prison as time grew and I knew that the only way to escape was to run._

_Practically leaping outside I greedily gulped in the fresh air and with no idea where I was going, I began to run._

_I used to love to run, as part of Tsunade's daily regime she had drilled into from my first few lessons that running every morning was a good way of clearing the head as well as a form of practising stamina._

_And from then on running had escalated into every morning at 7'oclock, down my street and following the main streets, passing shuttered shop windows and through the early bustling market, finally passing Konoha's monument and leading back to my apartment._

_Nowadays though with ANBU responsibilities, running was often further down on my to-do list so now I only ran in my dreams. _

_In them, there was always something awful about to happen, or there was something I'd forgotten, and my legs felt like jelly, not strong enough to hold me. Whatever else varied, the ending was always the same, I would be running and then suddenly something would catch on my feet and I would trip. Only, the ground seemed to have disappeared and I was falling into the darkness. And then I would feel and taste the stale air until I woke up abruptly, panting and feeling the sweat through my clothes._

_But here now, sprinting through the streets still in my black pumps and dress I had thought it might be like in my dreams. But it wasn't. Running came back to me as easily as anything else had that had once played a main part in your life. The first few steps were hard; it took me a second to catch my breath, but then I found my pace, and everything fell away, until there was nothing that mattered._

_It was just me and what lay ahead, growing closer every second._

_I faltered for a second, but what was I running to? What was ahead of me? _

_Turning into a deserted cobbled street I realised something. Something important._

_It didn't matter._

_Whatever lay ahead was supposed to be unseen and a mystery, because what lay ahead was my life and I was going to take it._

_That's when I saw him, standing there a few feet away and by the time I reached him, I was breathless. Red-faced. And my heart was thumping loud enough in my chest that at first, that was all I could hear._

_But then everything calmed when he said my name._

"_Sakura."_

_He looked surprised and for a moment neither of us said anything as I struggled to catch my breath._

"_Why aren't you at your parent's house?" He asked narrowing his eye with what I thought was concern._

He cares

_Pushing away that giddy voice violently to the back of my head I shook my head. "I couldn't stay there."_

_He nodded and I knew he would understand._

He cares

"_What are you doing here?"_

_I sighed, and tried to flatten my tousled hair. So much had happened, I had so much to say to him but I didn't know where to start. Or maybe I did._

"_Sakura," he said softly, onyx eyes looking at me closely, "you don't have to–"_

_I straightened up, dropping my hand from my untidy hair, "I realised something today."_

_He leaned back on his heels, sliding his hands into his pockets, "what?" He asked, after a second._

He cares

_I knew, in the silence that followed that anything may happen here. It might be too late and I might have missed my chance or I might be just in time and ready to grab the moment. But I would at least know that I had tried, that I took my repaired heart and had grasped the opportunity, whatever the outcome._

_I took a step towards him, closing the space between us. "This," I said. And then I kissed him._

He cares

_Kissed him. There, in the middle of an empty cobbled street, as the world continued to go by. Behind me, I knew all of those people would be wondering where I had gone, my mother would still be huddled in the hallway as she silently cried for the man she had loved and lost, and the grave would still be there in the cold empty cemetery with fresh flowers and wishes of peace in the afterlife. _

_As for me, I was just trying to get it right, whatever 'right' was. But now I finally felt that I was back on track and this choice that I had taken would be the beginning, not the end. With Sasuke, this moment, this kiss that took my breath away, then gave it back–leaving me shocked, amazed and most of all, alive._

He _cares_

-

-

-

If there's anything in the world that I hate the most, it's paperwork.

The piles and piles of streaky white looking almost ready to soar through the ceiling (_but not-to my great regret_) always manages to exchange a sign and an order for an espresso.

The artificial light of the dusky city seeped through the half blinded windows, leaving white striped patterns on the walls. I glanced at the clock on the wall, _ten past ten_, skimming through the open file in front of me I eyed the stack of white, my fingers running through my tangled hair.

Patient files could wait.

Grabbing the empty coffee mug I stood up, quickly leaving the stuffy office and desperate to leave the mounting paperwork I'd left behind during the absent days of running around the city with Naruto and the penetrating truth on our backs.

The nurses' office was empty, I turned on the coffee machine, waiting patiently as the metallic whirring filled the room and then I relaxed. I remembered what had happened earlier that day, I remembered moving through the channels, trying to wind away the confines wrapped around the gate, and suddenly I made the abrupt decision to try again.

_Click_

It took longer this time because I was still thinking of paperwork and other jobs that I had to do it took a while for me to push it all aside. To sift through it all until I could finally pass through, to the darker and less lit area.

_Clock_

I knew the way, so that was easier but to my dismay and frustration it still looked the same before, like my previous efforts had had no effect on it.

_Click_

But that didn't stop me in fact it only encouraged me to try harder this time. With no hesitation and with a clear mind I began to pull again.

_Clock_

Shades of green covered the entire area and it seemed warmer here as I got pulled further in. But I didn't resist it, even though I knew that submission was quite the opposite thing which I should be doing, deep down I knew it was right.

_Click_

I ran my fingers lightly over the smooth cold surface and gripping hard once again I knew I had one last chance.

_Bang_

And I pulled with all the strength in my body.

"Oof!"

Stumbling backwards a cry escaped my mouth as I hit the floor with an ungraceful 'thud'. Breathing heavily and with sharp pains in my chest my eyes instantly snapped to the door.

Something wasn't right.

Pushing away all the chaos that was occurring within me I stumbled back up and quickly opened the door to the empty hallway. Silence enveloped me and I soundlessly crept into the dimly lit corridor. Senses alert, I waited.

_Bang_

Keeping my body absolutely still I realised the sound was coming from the end of the corridor and stealthily as possible I slinked past the office doors until I reached the end.

_Bang_

Wincing, my grip on the door tightened.

'_It's now or never'_

Biting my lip I pulled down the handle and stepped forward.

"Please don't!"

A high pitched shriek caused me to stop and I stayed frozen for a while. Splutters and sobs echoed from below and I realised the sounds were coming from the small reception down the staircase before me. My body seemed to move on its own will as a voice in my head screamed for me to stop.

I stopped a few steps from the bottom and leaned flat against the wall, trying to merge with the shadows, the palms of my hands sweaty and pressed firmly against the cold wall.

The sobs stopped but what came next made paperwork seem like chocolate ice-cream.

"Sakura Mura… where is she?"

I heard my name with a shiver of disbelief. But it wasn't just the name that shocked and frightened me. It was the voice which had spoken it.

It didn't sound–

_It can't be_

–well… human

The tone was rough and ragged, like the speaker hadn't used their voice in a while, it was low and to my disbelief it almost sounded like they were growling.

_What the heck growls?_

And then it hit me and I knew I had to get out of here as soon as possible.

Masked faces–

_Oh God…_

Dirty brown fur–

_Oh please_

Long sharp claws that gleamed in the moonlight-

_It can't be…_

Dark crimson eyes–

_Kami-sama…_

Jin-Rou, I mouthed wordlessly, I ignored what was being said a few meters away and turned. They were going to kill me, I was sure of it.

_GET OUT OF THERE!_

Taking the stairs two at a time, a hundred different thoughts tumbled through my mind. What are Jin-Rou doing here? Had they found out my true identity? What could I do to stop them?

I came past the fire alarm and stopped. For a few precious seconds my fist hovered over the sheet of glass, but I knew that setting the alarm off would do no good. The element of surprise was all I had and I would have to make the most of that alone.

I didn't want to confront them on my own. Without my chakra I was virtually powerless, I needed help.

I continued down the empty corridor, bursting through double doors and past the nurses' lounge. There was still nobody around, which was strange. Perhaps the Jin-Rou had created some sort of diversion.

_Or disposed of those who could be a problem._

Ignoring that chilling thought I stood panting in my office, a few seconds past where I stood perfectly still and then as quickly as it had come my body shot into action.

I was painfully aware of the unevenness of the situation. The Jin-Rou were professionals, they were an unknown force of creatures Fuki-Damu still hadn't managed to altogether uncover and I knew that even if I hadn't seen it, they had probably killed the receptionist. And then there was the issue of how many there actually were.

Thrusting away the negative thoughts I scrambled over to my desk, shoving away papers and searching for my saviour.

_Found it._

Grabbing the metal object from beneath a stack of patient files I was recently reading I quickly turned it on.

_Creak._

I looked over to the door, fear seeping in as I slowly dimmed the lamp on my desk, and darkness engulfed the whole room. The starting screen flickered on and a swirl of colour and light filled the tiny screen, time seemed to stretch as I waited for the phone to start up, panic slowly beginning to overpower me as another noise echoed from past my door.

Crawling under my desk I peered through a small crack, keeping watch at the door I wave of relief washed over me as the main menu flashed onto the cell. Scrolling over the contacts I stopped at 'A.S' and pressed 'call'.

Taking quick glances through the crack, I waited for the ringing tone to fill my ears.

_Come on, answer!_

Desperation held me and I prayed to the gods that Asuma would pick up.

"Sakura?"

I sighed with relief, leaning my head back against the wooden surface I felt a smile form.

"Asuma, I need help–"

At the same time the door slammed open and the windows shattered with a deafening crash. And the chaos began.

-

-

-

"_Urgh…"_

"_Good morning to you too Naruto."_

"_Mmm… S-sakura-chan…?"_

"_The one and only!"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_In your bed."_

"… _What happened last night?"_

"_Oh well after you challenged Kiba to a drinking contest which ended in Kiba falling off a table and you stumbling out of the club–very drunk by the way–shall I continue?"_

"_Mmmph…"_

"_Well, lets just say that in Tsunade-sama's book, drunkenly wandering the streets at one in the morning, urinating in a fountain, throwing your shoes at Sasuke and running up and down the streets shouting 'fire in the hole' and then waking up the entire seventh floor doesn't fit her standards. Don't you agree?"_

"_Mmmph!"_

"_What was that?"_

"_I'm screwed aren't I?"_

"_No," she paused, a grin forming on her face, "you're royally screwed."_

-

-

-

There were wings.

White partly transparent wings.

But there was nothing attached to them, nothing for them to carry and take away with them.

I stayed frozen under the wreckage that had once been my desk and watched as the many papers once stacked neatly and precariously in the metal frame was scattered everywhere around the room. A lot of it had flown out through the smashed open window and light breezes now occasionally filled the room with the city noises becoming clearer.

They were here now, had surprised me and burst into the room knocking the entire desk over and bringing me with it. My wrist really hurt and I suspected it was fractured, part of the desk had landed on my and my phone was knocked away before I had the chance to tell Asuma anything more. I could only hope he had gotten the unsaid part of the plea and that help was on the way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a plan started to form in my mind. I was on my own now; even if help was coming it would be too late. Something had to be done _now._

Wondering if I had left myself enough time, I darted forward out of the debris and began to sprint towards the door.

A roar filled my ears and a burst of wind to my left told me that on of them had seen me, I had to trust my instincts from here onwards. I could sense them coming closer, the door wasn't far away now, and I could see the broken handle and part of the corridor.

_NOW!_

Stretching my arms out I leapt forwards, just as that happened a brush of fur tingled my neck, curling my whole body I fell back onto the hard floor and stumbled out of the door. A deafening crash exploded behind me, and I turned around to see my wall had gone, one of the Jin-Rou had been about to tackle me but because I had narrowly avoided it they had the unluckiness of crashing into the wall.

_Hurry up!_

Not sparing the rubble another glance I began to run down the corridor, I could feel they weren't far behind. A rush of air in front of me erupted a scream and crimson eyes launched forward, throwing my whole self to the side I didn't leave time to recover, scrambling back up and opening the next door I ran up a flight of stairs, hearing a whistle run past me, and hit the opposite wall. Nearly tripping I panted and taking two steps at a time tried to block the animalistic growls that amplified as they echoed up the staircase.

Finally ignoring the burning that was creeping up my legs I burst out through the door, only to find my self outside.

_Uh-oh…_

I was on the rooftop and trapped.

Black flashes made me shriek as they continued to swipe past me, barely missing me and causing me to loose my balance.

"Haruno Sakura," one of them hissed and I cringed.

"You know me?" I whispered, at least one question had been answered, the following was how.

"Surrender now and you won't get hurt," another growled.

I moved my hands; crawling away from them I spared a quick glance behind me and inwardly swore.

Returning back to them I gingerly stood up, feeling the wind whip my hair as it ruffled their dark fur and I shuddered, keeping my eyes a little bit higher then their masked faces.

"What do you want with me?! I shouted over the growing wind, making a small step backwards and feeling the ledge, a thought sprung up in my mind and I was both relieved and terrified of it.

They didn't answer, only stepping forwards and I took one glance behind me before finally making up my mind.

"Sorry," I wasn't sure why I was smiling, "but you're not taking me anywhere."

And then I jumped.

-

-

-

_Go back a little, to leap further_

_-John Clarke_

-

_So it's close to a year since I last updated...oops :D_

_I could apoloize all day and it still wouldn't be enough, so please take this chapter as a sincere apology and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review and give me feedback, i'd love to hear from you guys!_

_A million thank you's _

_W.D.D.C_


End file.
